Maximum Ride: The Life of High School
by NicoDiAngelo32
Summary: Maximum Ride is a not-so-average girl. Tomboy, tough, and streetwise, she knows how to defend herself. But when she goes to her new high school in California, every guy seems to want her. But, the one that won't stop trying? Fang. He just keeps trying, and trying, and trying. How can she resist? (NO WINGS)
1. Chapter 1

'_Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-' _I slammed my hand over my alarm clock, silencing it. I glanced at it and groaned. "ELLA!? Why in the world did you set my alarm clock to freakin' _5:30?!" _My door flew open and my little sister stood there in all of her Hello Kitty pajamas glory. "Wakey wakey, Max!" she called while snatching my covers from my body. I hunkered down as the cold air hit me. "Ella, please, just me sleep." She cackled and retorted with a "Nope. First day of school. I get to dress you up!" I groaned.

Dragging me to my feet, Ella shoved me into the bathroom. Sweeping her brown hair up into a bun, her eyes glinted. "You are going to look like a _goddess_ once i'm done with you, Maxie." Stumbling, I said," What?! You're not TOUCHING me today." I turned to see my little sister with huge Bambi eyes. "But…I got everything ready. And I thought that this could be a bonding between us, but… I guess not…" Her lower lip trembled. "And, I really want you to be pretty on your first day of school, Maxie. We just moved here. No one knows you. I just wanted you to have a good first impression… " I rubbed my temples, eyeing the deathly looking brushes and clothing.

"Ella. Once. Today. That's it." She yelped. She started bustling around and pulling things off shelves. I seethed, '_That little punk Bambi- eye-user! She's going to die one day!'_ Sighing I plunked myself into the spinny chair. Glancing out of the window, I saw the sun begin to rise. The sky was a blue-ish pink-ish hue. Moving to California was a pain, but at least the setting was pretty. I cursed Jeb. That jerk of a father had sent me to live with my mother because he didn't have enough "money" to take care of me. Blah blah blah something-about-work blah blah.

'_Dad! You can't make me! What about my school, my friends, my life here?!' I screamed. 'Max. Be sensible. You barely know your own mother and younger sister. Get to meet them. I'm… busy right now. I can't deal with you.' _

'_I can't deal with you.' _ That echoed in my head. My useless dad who made thousands of dollars every day couldn't '_deal with me'. _Rubbing my arm, I glanced at Ella. My younger sister shared the same eyes as me and my mother. Her brown eyes and hair contrasted against her olive skin. Whereas Ella looked like a Hispanic Barbie Doll, I had the white girl look. My blonde hair had streaks of dark and light brown. I had light skin. I was curvy with a 36 D cup. The only thing that ruined the image was my light, almost hazel eyes. A stack of clothes was thrown at me and I caught it easily. "Change into that." Ella said without taking her eyes off of whatever she was doing. Rolling my eyes, I locked that bathroom door behind me.

"ELLA!" I bellowed. She poked her head in the bathroom. "What?!" I was staring at this beautiful woman. She had on a short black pencil skirt that showed off her curves and legs. She had a cropped floral shirt that showed off her belly button and large cleavage. Her golden eyes sparkled. Her cheeks glowed pink. Her skin was clear. Her hair was golden and glossy but stylishly messy. "What in the world did you do to me?!" I bellowed. Ella gave a innocent smile. "Nothing. I'm just showing your beauty to the world." I ran to tackle her but my 3 inch heels refused to let me run. Now I was towering my sister at a 5'9. "I'm changing." I declared. Ella smirked, "No your not, Maxie. It's 7:50. School starts in 15 minutes. You're not going anywhere." She swaggered out of the bathroom, cackling. I clomped downstairs. "Max. Good morning, honey. Breakfast is downstairs. Ok?" Valencia Martinez stood at the bottom of the staircase. My mother was a beautiful lady, despite how old she was. Her brown eyes met mine and she smiled. I almost broke my neck trying to get downstairs. I hugged her. "Hey mom." I pecked her on the cheek and wobbled to the kitchen. Grabbing my paperback of The Giver I sat down and started devouring chocolate chip pancakes. After reading a few pages I ran into a neon orange post-it note.

'_Maxie. I knew you would read before school. Check the time. Love, Ella.' _I frowned and slowly turned my head to look at the digital clock hanging above the fireplace. 8:00. '_Crap!' _I grappled for my backpack and ran out the door. "Bye mom love you lots gotta go bye!" I ran out the door, fumbling with my heels. I cursed Ella and ran over to the garage. '_Lexus or motorcycle?! Might as well take the motorcycle, I already look like an attention hogger.' _Dragging my motorcycle outside I fished my keys out of my tight skirt. Slamming my keys into the ignition, I hopped onto my motorcycle. Revving the engine, I pull out of the driveway.

'_Parking… Parking… Parking… God damn! What's with the traffic flow here?!' _I thought as I circled the parking lot of Ashton Circe High School. Finally finding a parking spot, I pulled in. Pulling my helmet off, I looked at my mirror and winced at the messy helmet hair that I had. Smoothing it down, I eyed the groups. Typical high school. Emo. Jocks. Populars. Nerds. Asians. Cheerleaders. '_Ella should be here somewhere. Ha! Ella's a sophomore now…'_ Attempting to climb up the stairs without dying, I noticed the most of the entire boy population staring at me. I smirked. Sexist pigs. I swaggered up the steps, knowing I had eyes on me. When I almost reached the entrance, a bundle of girls ran into me.

'_What the hell?!' _I thought. I stumbled a bit. Blue, brown, and green eyes met mine. They all looked at me with wide eyes. "Hey… are you new here? That's so coool! OMG, like ALL the guys are looking at you. That's like totally amazing. BTW my name is Monique, but you can call me Nudge, because like EVERYONE calls me that and like that would be really weir-"

The blue eyed girl with blonde hair clamped a hand over the African American girls mouth. "Hi. Sorry about my inconvenience of a friend. I'm Angel. That's Nudge, obviously, and that's JJ." I glanced over to the tomboy girl with striking green eyes. "Hey. I'm new. Am I too late to be starting here?" I said. They all looked at each other and seemed to be talking to each other with their eyes. "No… we get newcomers all the time. It's not that bad to be a few months late. But… you're different. All the new kids are shy and are forgotten in a few days. You're going to make a big impact. Watch out for the cheer crew. They're not going to like you so much." Angel said. "Hey sister! How's the morning going so far?" Ella said with her chin resting on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around Ella's neck and ruffled her hair. She pouted. Nudge giggled and whispered something to JJ. "Guess who's coming this way? OMG Lissa and Bridgid are going to _kill you!_" I managed a casual hair flip to glance over my shoulder. About 10 guys were heading this way and they were all… hot. Hey, i'm not one to think about boys 24/7, but these guys were so stunningly cute. I turned back to the trio of girls who eyes were beaming and sparkling. I opened my mouth to say something but got cut off with a strong arm wrapped around my waist.

"Mhm, hey babe. You free tonight?" I sneered up at a boy with amazing turquoise eyes and blonde hair. "I'd rather walk around with a dead skunk than go on a date with you." Blondie had a look of surprise. The other guys chortled and jeered. ''Awww, babe, don't play hard to get. If you wanna play like that, I'll play hard to get too. "It's fine, you don't have to play hard to get when your already hard to want." All the guys hooted as Blondie raked a disbelieving look over me. Another guy walked up beside me and slung an arm over me. "Babe, i'm SO sorry for this douche bag over here. I'm James, or you can call me Iggy." He grinned and with his strawberry blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and slightly pointy incisors made him look like a prankster. "Hey, Iggy." I said warily staring at his arm over my shoulders. "Hey, it's ok! I'm not here to hit on you like Dylan over there. I'm taken," he said as he sidled up to Ella, "by this beautiful lady. _Bonjour ma belle."_ Ella blushed and giggled. "By the way, I didn't get your name." Iggy said with raised eyebrows.

"Max." I said. "Intriguing. Does that stand for Maxine? Or perhaps Maxime?" a new boy said. I stared at the boy with shaggy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. "_That, _my beautiful Max, is Ari. The guy over there that has tortoiseshell eyes and chestnut hair is Sam. Guy over there that looks like he's going to blow something up is Zephyer, or Gazzy. Don't ask. Masculine guy over there that looks like a male model is Alex, also know as Omega. Small guy with bunches of scars is Holden, aka Starfish. Over there with the huge earphones and sunglasses is Brandon, or Ratchet. Roland is the guy who looks like he has never seen the Sun is British. Last name Ter Bortch. And emo guy over there, is, BEHOLD, our team leader, Nick. Also known as Fang. Cool right?" Iggy said. My head swirled while trying to process all the names and faces. My eyes landed on each of the handsome men. Snapping my eyes up to Iggy I said, "That's great to get to know you all. Thank you. But, I'm going to be late for class. I'll see you around later."

"Woah, baby, wait. It's your first day here! I'm not letting you get lost in the Big Shot Ashton Circe. Boys! Which one of you want to walk this dazzling Max to the office to get her schedule?" All of the boys surged forward. "I'll do it." said the emo boy….ah, Fang. Or Nick. Whatever. They all started to protest but Fang raised an eyebrow and they looked away. Dylan, Sam, Omega, and Ari look peeved.

As we walked towards the office, Fang barely glanced at me and actually seemed like he didn't notice me there. "So why in the world would you want to walk me to around the school if you despise me?" I said nonchalantly. Barely giving me a glance he replied in a his deep resounding voice. He seemed hotter up close. "I don't despise you." "Riiiigggggggght." I said, stretching out the word with sarcasm and disbelief. "You seem weirder than the others, and your pretty." "Yea, but i'm not some freaking damsel in DISTRESS. So please, don't be a sexist pig. And flattery is the worst tactic on me." I marched off towards the office. I glanced at the corner of my eyes to see him and his sexy infuriating smirk. For the team leader, and being the hottest guy in this school, he was too arrogant. "Max." I chortled in front, so he wouldn't see me smile. That jerk was going to apologize. Serves him right. He should learn his place. I waited but there was only silence. "Max… the office is over there." I growled. " I knew that, _Nick." _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_1st period: Physical Education_

_2nd period: AP English_

_3rd period: AP Social Studies_

_4th period: Lunch_

_5th period: AP Calculus_

_6th period: AP Physics_

_7th period: Art_

_8th period: AP Music_

I groaned. Fang raised his eyebrow. "So… much… hard… classes." I said. Running my hands through my hair, I bit my lip in frustration. "Don't do that, Max. If your going to be tempting, don't blame me if I can't keep away." Fang said with a low warning growl. His hand jerked my chin up and unsnagged my lip from my teeth. "It would be a shame if I had to… ruin your innocence." I gave him big doe eyes, like I was not worthy of him. Then with a quick uppercut to his chest, I retorted with a snort, "Uh NOT today, pretty boy. The day when you take my so called innocence is when I grow wings and learn to fly. Retard." Fang's face slackened and he seem at a lost for words. "Anywho… first class, P.E. Brilliant, I get to exercise in the morning. Fabulous." Fang eyes burned on my neck and I swirled around. "What?" I snapped. "You seem in perfect shape. **Too **perfect, if that's possible."

His smirked returned and I couldn't help but be flattered and smoldered by his burning onyx eyes. He put his hands on my hips and and brought his forehead to meet mine. "Max. Your irresistible. You're not like any other girl. I want you." This time, he didn't seem to want no for an answer. Except, I don't exactly oblige to arrogant bastards. I leaned in as if I were going to kiss him. His smirk was even wider as if he was saying, '_I knew she would fall in love with me, just like every other girl did. I am the best. I am THE best.' _I smiled sweetly and said, 'What happened to PLEASE you jerk?! You don't demand me to do anything. I don't care about your need to seduce everything that has blood and a big butt. I will not be another notch on your bedpost. And i'm definitely not in the mood to please you. I know i'm not your soul mate. So quit trying to pull me in your grasp when it's. Never. Going. To. Happen." Kneeing him in the groin, I flounced a few feet away, and turned around and said, "I KNOW i'm not like any other girl, Nick!" He was hunched over with his hand over his crotch. I made my voice girly and high-pitched and yelped like the dumb blonde that everyone mistook me for, "Nicky-poo? Do you know where the gym is?"

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story. This is only the first chapter/fanfic I have written. I will post another chapter ever 1-2 weeks. Thanks! :) Read on!_


	2. 2: AN: THANK YOU!

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story! In the previous chapter, I said I was going to post a chapter every 1-2 weeks. I changed my mind to ever 2-3 days. :) Thank you sooo much for reading my fanfiction. I know I said this is my first fanfiction. It is. I'm shocked that people actually read it and LIKED it. Thank you for the people that took the time to actually private message/comment/follow/like. Also I apologize if I couldn't get your name in here. There are many others that read my story and everything. Thank you!:

Sakki99

MaxFang4life

virls1o1

Tig442

fleeceinabox

i am divergent tribute glader


	3. Chapter 3

I walked in uncertainty in the gym. My heels were killing me, my skirt was too tight, and my cleavage was everywhere. I felt nervous. I know, big shot Max was scared of Gym class. Wonderful. Looking on my schedule it said "Gym: Mrs. Hazel". I walked over to to the giant board that said MRS. HAZEL. I went up to the folding chair where this tiny, petite, teenage girl sat. She seemingly sat there and munched on Fruit Loops. "Uh hi. New student. Can I see Mrs. Hazel?" The girl raised an eyebrow and chewed on her Cheerios snarkily. "**You're ** the new kid? Well, welcome to Mrs. Hazel's class. Nice to meet you and all that stuff, kiddo." I snorted. Who was this stuck up kid think she was? I was older than her! She couldn't call me KIDDO! "Listen, I have NO idea who you are. But could you kinda cut the crap so I could finally sit my BUTT down from these heels! And you're kinda annoying me off, so can you FREAKING hurry?!" Mrs. Stuck Up laughed snottily and scribbled something on her notepad. She ripped it out and threw it at me. **DETENTION.** I gaped.

Quickly I read the bright pink slip. "_Disrespected the teacher and told her to "cut the crap". Student also called the teacher annoying and told her to "freaking hurry". Detention for an hour at Classroom 395. Parent Signature needed before Friday." _ I looked up. This TINY pubescent girl was Mrs. Hazel? "Don't mess with me, kiddo. I don't care if it's your first day. Go change into the extra uniform." Cackling, she threw a dark blue shirt with gray shorts at me. Munching on her FREAKING cheerios, she tilted her head at the door that said "Girls Changing Room". Growling, I stalked to the changing rooms. '_Detention already on the first day. Go figure. Way to go Max.' _ Sitting down on the bench, I took off my heels. My feet were blistered and the heel was slightly bleeding. Cursing, I chucked my shoes at the lockers. It clanged, echoing off the walls. I wasn't sure if this day was going good or bad. Quickly changing out of the girly clothes, I relaxed into something that I was used too. Soft shorts and a T-shirt. More like my style.

"Tuck your shirt in." I jumped. I thought I was the only one in the changing rooms. It was JJ. "Oh hey. JJ, right?" She nodded and seemed a little wary of me. She mumbled something incoherently. "What?" I said, feeling terribly awkward. "You can use my shoes. Unless you want to run in heels." "Oh. Thanks." She nodded and unlocked a nearby locker. Throwing me black Nikes, she nodded outside. "You might want to hurry. Mrs. Hazel doesn't appreciate new kids. And, Iggy and Fang want to see how your doing." I must had a look on my face because she laughed and said, "Sorry about Fang. He's a bit playerish. You'll get over it. Unless he gets hung up on you. And… be careful of Lissa and Brigid. Not people you're gonna like." Grabbing my arm, she ran out and dragged me onto the field. My teeth chattered.

"W-why is i-i-t so f-freaking cold?!" I chattered. My teeth seemed to have a mind of there own as they clanked against each other. JJ seemed barely fazed. "Max, you're going to have to get used to it. California is hot in the summer but not so much in the winter, at 8:30 in the morning." She chuckled at me and suddenly sprinted. "Hurry up! Start jogging to warm up your body! We're going to run 2 miles soon! Don't be too slow, Newbie!" With that, she raced to the track, with a shivering- small- nerve-wracked Max behind her. I jumped up and down. Time to face Fang, Lissa, and Brigid. I jumped up and down to warm up my body. I started out in a slow sprint and ran to the track. Smiling, I savored the feel of the slow numbness spreading over my chest. I upped my speed and ended up at the track in no time.

"New girl! How's stealing my boyfriend been?" a small girl said. I mean, SMALL. She was probably 4'11. Her hair was a fiery red. She had freckles splattered across her cheeks. She obviously had tried to cover her freckles in concealer. She had bright green eyes and plump lips. I had the urge to hate her. "O.M.G! Good. He was willing to let me take him, actually. Maybe you're not good enough, hon." I said in a fake falsetto voice. She raised her lip up in a sneer. "New meat to pick on, huh? You're warned. Stay away from Nick, stupid whore. Don't act like a slut on the first day you're here, boo, you don't wanna leave a bad impression." She beamed like we were best friends. "Ok?" I smiled sweetly, the same smile I gave Fang earlier. Mrs. Hazel started speaking to class about the timed 2 mile test, so we had to 'push ourselves to the limit'. " Omg HUN don't worry about me! You should worry about yourself! Mascara running cause Fang won't take you? Babe, it's ok, I got your back. Take advice, it's called 'Fang-doesn't-like- your-fake-ass-so-get-over-it -ho!'" I smiled as her mouth dropped open. Winking I moved up the crowd so I wouldn't talk to her. "Real smooth there, Ride." Barely looking back, I responded to the silky and sexy voice. "Hey, the girl had to be told, one way or another." Fang draped his arm over my shoulders and said, "How did you know I like you better than her, mhm?" I ignored the flutters in my stomach and forced them down. "Educated guess, Fang." His breath tickled my ear. "I like your eyes. And when you smile. I want you to look at me when you talk, and smile around me like i'm NOT going to kill you. Please." He said. I heard the nervous 'please' in his sentence. I laughed. "It's my first day here. Not ready to be in a relationship but you're a nice friend." He kissed my temple, and the my cheekbone and then m-

"Castla! Ride! No PDA! Do I need to give you detention? Especially YOU Ride! First day impression on me? NOT so great! Nicholas and Maximum will be timed first! Get up here!" "I have a feeling she hates me." Fang laughed as we headed to the front of the track. "Nah, she hates everyone. And, your first name is Maximum?" I snorted and retorted, "Your first name is Nicholas?" he crouched and shrugged, a universal yes-no. "You better keep up. I'm fast. I set the fastest time in the school for the 1600 dash." I crouched beside him and shrugged, like, '_Whatever. I don't care if you're fast, because i'm not fast at all.' _ But I planned to blow this arrogant guy out of the waters with my speed. Coach Hazel said, "Ready?! Set?! Go!" she blew the whistle, and we were off. We both shot off like rockets. Mrs. Hazel's voice echoed after us, "DON'T SPRINT! YOU HAVE 8 LAPS! JOG IT OUT!" but we ignored her.

We both were sprinting so fast, both of us in sync. We already finished the 1st lap. My breathing was labored, like others should've been running this fast. My breathing was easy and fast. Fang glanced at me, and looked surprised that I could keep up. To make a point, I sped up until I moved past him. We whizzed past the other kids on the second lap and they all hooted. Everyone was cheering our names. We sped up, until our legs were almost invisible. I had never seen anyone run as fast as I could. My breathing was a little hitched, but that was all. No cramps, no stitches, nothing. "Ride! I didn't know you could keep up!" I smiled, despite the fact that my legs were tiring a bit. "Well you don't know crap about me, Castla!" He laughed and it got ripped away by how fast we were running. My hair was everywhere, but I didn't care. Running was freedom for me. "Touche! If I get a faster time than you do, you owe me a date! If you get a faster time, i'll stop bothering you!" I nodded.

I sped up as fast as I could, but my calves were aching. I gritted my teeth and sped up. '_Do you really want a date with Fang? If NOT, than hurry your butt UP!' _ I ran until I was done with the first mile. My vision tunneled for a second. '_Crap! Don't you dare lose Max!' _ Fang passed me at a leisurely pace. He hardly looked like he was tired. I was out of shape. I pushed harder and breathed in through my nose, like instructed from Jeb. '_**Breath through your mouth, Max. Quick, shallow, breaths.' **_ My breathing was quick and my legs were pumping. My head pounded and everything was shaky. My chest was burning. Fang was getting farther. 6 laps done. I was going REALLY slow. I was fast, but i couldn't hold out this speed for 2 miles. I slowed down and I heard Lisa's high pitched laughter. That spurred me on. I slowed down and actually started to walk the curbs. "Max! Do you REALLY want to go on a date with Fang? Hurry up!" I laughed/panted as I heard Iggy's voice. I paused. Bending over with my hands on my knees, I spied Nick. He was half a lap in front of me. My lip curled. I WOULD NOT go out with him. I readied myself for the oncoming pain. I started with the dashing sprint that I started off with on the first lap. I quickly was behind Fang in a few seconds. I noticed Fang had struggle breathing.

I passed him. We were almost done with our 8th lap. My calves shook. My vision was blurry. My head ached from clenching my jaw for so long. I was ahead. I went faster. 10 seconds until I was finished. 7 seconds. 4 seconds. Fang bursted in front of me. Lisa screamed. "NICK! Omg you are so fast! Well, faster than that slut." Lisa gave me a smug smile. '_I lost. I can't believe I lost. I'm going on a date with Fang.' _Fang smirked and wiggled out of Lisa's grasp. He went over to me and slung an arm over me. "I like athletic girls, Max. Maybe next time you can beat me." Lisa's mouth dropped open. I wiped the sweat from my face. "I don't need your sympathy." I said, while panting. I didn't want OR need this arrogants bastard pity. I coughed. That run had killed my energy. I had a mass migraine. "Nick! Max! You guys just set the new record for the 3200 dash! 8 minutes and 12 seconds! Great job. You guys don't have to run for the whole week." My legs trembled with relief. I tossed myself on the bench. A blonde girl walked up to us. She was pretty, but she looked snooty. "Hey Fang. You did a really good job. Congratulations on the fastest time." She tossed a water bottle to him. I was pissed. Like, '_I'm sorry, did I NOT also make the fastest time? Oh, i'm sorry, I forgot, you wanted to kiss up to Fang Almighty. MY bad.' _I stood up, although I was exhausted.

I couldn't help but feel the twinge of and little Mrs. Blonde were having a jolly time and all smile smile with each other while I throw up my guts? Nice. Totally feeling the love. "Max. Good job." Nick said. I frowned and fiddled with my hair. I ended up just shrugging. "Yea, you too." Brigid had snuggled up in the crook of Fang's neck. My head swiveled in the opposite way. I felt like an imposter. But, of course, I didn't like Fang. I couldn't.

"Sit down! Zephyer! James! Put that down!" Mrs. Terry said. She was our detention teacher although I have no idea WHY they would choose her. She was tiny and timid. Why are all the women teachers so small? I shook my head, trying to concentrate on my homework. It seems like all my teachers were hell-bent on making my first day miserable. It turned out that the whole entire football team had detention because they pranked Headmaster Pruitt. They had sneaked into the teachers lounge and when Headmaster Pruitt was a few seconds away, they threw eggs at him. Unfortunately, the stupid troglodytes got caught by the other teachers down the hall. And now, here we all were, a merry bunch, together in detention. '_Dear Lord, why dost Thou despise thy so much?! Tell me, O Holy One!' _I shook my head as Iggy started doodling on the whiteboard. I felt a light fluttering kiss on my cheek. "Hi." It was Sam, the one with the tortoiseshell eyes. He was cute. I felt my cheeks heating. "Um, hi." He smiled and hoisted me onto his lap with his strong arms supporting me. He was really close. "You know, Max. You're beautiful. I really like you." He said softly. He leaned forward until his lips were barely a hair away from mines. I blinked. Sam was cute and friendly and soft spoken, unlike Fang. Fang was all sexy, arrogant, and loud. "Uh, you know Mrs. Terry can see us…?" A hand slammed on the table. "Sam. Take my girl off. Your. Lap." Fang said. He seemed to loom over both of us and I felt like a toddler that was caught talking to a stranger. I tried to clamber off of Sam's lap but his damn _strong _arms wouldn't let me. Sam's grip tightened. "Your girl?" Sam scoffed, "Just because you practically slept with every girl in our school doesn't mean the new girl is automatically yours." Fang's jaw tightened. '_Wow,... of course he slept with a large numbers of girls. He's… THE Fang. Why wouldn't he?' _I could hear the bitterness and jealousy laced in my words, even my thoughts.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You always get the girls, Nick. I'm taking Max. I really like her. She's pretty, she's feisty, and she's not like the other girls. Max is mine this time. The other girls that I used to like, you can keep. I want Max." Fang laughed. "Oh, so you think that she likes you better? I'd love to see who she would choose. In fact," he said leaning down so he was eye level with Sam. "i'm going on a date with her tonight." Sam sneered. "Yea right. Oh, yea she'll _totally _be in love with you after the one night stand." Fang glanced at Mrs. Terry, who was trying to erase the profanity that Iggy wrote on the board. He was cackling and putting more up words while she trailed after him, erasing it. Fang yanked Sam's collar up. "Sam, I'm the football team's leader. I can boot you off that team in under 1 minute. I can get you expelled easily. I can make this whole school hate you. Just back off my girl." Sam rolled his eyes and said, "I don't give a frick about what you do. You think your all that, but honestly, you're just a pile of crap." Fang yanked up Sam's shirt and said, "Don't make me hurt you, because I swear to God, not even-" Cursing, I struggled out of Sam's lap. I put my hands up in a "are you both moronic idiots" sign. "Woah, woah, woah, who the _crap _said anything about "she's mine" and all that stuff? I'm. Not. . Yours. Capiche? Don't be sexist pigs! What in the WORLD makes both of you think that I would be the damsel in the distress, and wait for you to fight it out?! Both of you may like me, but no way i'm not going to have a say in this. I'm not _choosing _any of of you. I'm a NEWBIE. I just got here this morning. Don't throw away everything to achieve me. I'm not some trophy. You have to earn me. No more arrogant guys. No more fighting. No trying to flatter me. And no thoughts on how to seduce me, because it's going to be damn hard to win me over. Until I think you both are finally intelligent enough to stop fighting, then I will consider it. Now **sit **down, and behave." I hissed.

They glared at me and my little monologue and both of them sat down slowly. "Good boys." I said with a smile. I may be a newbie but I was going to turn these seducing bad boys into gentlemen.

"James! James! Sit down! If you don't, you're going to have to have another hour in here!" Iggy laughed and winked at me. He slid into the chair across from me and said, "The boys give you trouble?" I raised an eyebrow. "Yea." Iggy laughed and Mrs. Terry glared at him while pointing to the "Quiet" sign. Iggy's laugh was stifled and he leaned in to whisper," Maxie… i'm afraid to tell you that it's going to get _much, much, worse._"

I groaned. My back was aching from leaning over my tiny desk. I finished my homework. All AP classes was a pain in the behind. Someone grabbed my arm and kissed my cheek. Sam. I groaned. "Sam… didn't you hear what I said earlier? Don't seduce me." "Yea Sam, don't seduce her. Leave that up to _me." _Fang. '_Did my little rant in detention go straight through their heads?! I told them not to try anything!' _I growled and Fang leaned in to kiss my opposite cheek. Snarling, I punched both of them in the chest. Sam laughed. "Max, you can't keep away from Fang and I. We really like you." Fang nodded and started strolling away with Sam.

"By the way Max, you still owe me. Pick you up tonight at 6:00." And with that, they were both gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks for reading my fanfiction. Right now, i'm kinda stuck with writer's block. I'm pretty sure i'm going to get stuck somewhere around chapter 4 and 5. If you have any suggestions or any ideas for me, comment or private message it to me. Thanks, and if you do, I will rightfully mention who the idea is from. Read on!**_

_Ding ding! Ding ding! Ding ding! Ding d- "_What the hell?! Every heard of ring once, and wait for me to come?!" I snarled as I ripped open the door. Brown, blue, and green eyes met mine. "Sor-_ry." _Nudge, Angel, and JJ said. "Sorry! Are you like, agitated? Like, are you on your period? Cause, a normal Max plus her period is just," Nudge ran a finger across her throat," bad. We can leave, I mean, if you're like, getting cramps and all that stuff. We came because we heard that you had a date with Fang. Actually according to Lisa's and Brigid's tweets, you are a "skanky-slut- who- takes- everyone's- boyfriends- because-you have- commitment -problems." I stared at Nudge. I felt like that chattery girl didn't need air in between her sentences. "I swear it's her words not mines! Here i'll show you! It's right here, I swear-" JJ interrupted with," Nudge. Remember what we came here for?" Nudge laughed and said," Oh yea!"

Angel snorted and said in an angelic voice, "Well, Max. Everyone in the school has heard of you. Already, you're new but Fang, Sam, and Dylan are fighting over you. So,-" I made a T sign with my hands for a time-out. "Woah, since when did Dylan like me?" The trio made a DUH face and Angel rolled her eyes, "anyway, so we all hate Lisa so we have decided to make your date the best on Earth." I squinted my eyes. "First of all, a date with Fang, not going to turn out so well no matter how hard you try. Secondly, what do you mean _make my date the best on Earth?! _And thirdly, are we just going to stand out on my porch and talk, cause my behind is frozen. JJ nodded. "Ok, but let us go get our… supplies."

'_Supplies? What the-? What the frick are they talking about…?' _I soon found out. Nudge threw me her Iphone 5. "Read it." I was confused until I looked on her screen.

_Fang's blog! So, all of you have heard the recent news. Here at Ashton Circe, there is a new, stunning, intelligent, girl. Her name is Max. Maximum Ride. Tonight I have a date with her and i'm taking her on a very special surprise date. But besides that, 2 guys from my team are aiming for her. Sam and Dylan. They like her, but i'm pretty sure I like her more. What's not to like? She's feisty, stubborn, athletic, sarcastic, and sexy. I can't resist. There's nothing that won't stop me. Excepppptt maybe for the fact that she hates my guts. She thinks i'm sexist, a man-whore, that is too arrogant for his own good. The only reason she's going out with me tonight is because she lost a bet to me. Tonight i'm going to show her how good I am for her. Hopefully she wears something fancy and doesn't show up in jeans. Where i'm taking her… she's going to need something fancy. Anyway, tell me what you think in the comments below. Fly on!_

I gaped. Fang had a blog? At least I knew what he thought of me. I felt grim, like this was going to hurt. I shook my head and glanced outside the door. Angel, Nudge, and JJ were rummaging through a cute, small, blue, jeep. I started to read off of the small screen again.

'_Omg, Fang I feel sooo bad for you. I mean, this girl sounds like the one. And for the first time in forever, a girl resisted the charm. You're going to have to work hard to get her! I ship Fax! ~ FangBabee987_

'_Fang, dude, if I were in your place, I would give up. What kinda girl would resist your looks, attitude, and charm? If I had those, and a girl didn't like me, then she's crazy. It's a lost cause. ~NarutoMan1_

'_Nick, good luck! I ship Fax. Whoever ships Mylan, or Sax, should go die! Fax forever! ~ADHDbutterfly_

I frowned. People couldn't just ship us together. It was basically a one-sided relationship. '_Not really one sided, Max, considering that you get nervous around Fang. You think he's cute. Your stomach does flip flops all the time when you see him.' _I almost told myself to shut up. I growled. I didn't like him. "Max!" the three girls chorused. They had dresses, shoes, and makeup loaded into bags. I backed away like the bombs had nuclear bombs in them. "No." I hissed, "you can't make me." They laughed evilly. They closed in on me.

!

"Max. I'm only going to ask you one more time. Which. One. Do. You. Want?!" I struggled and thrashed around. Angel raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to choose then… " I gave up trying to get out of the chair they tied me too. "Fine! I don't know, the purple one!" JJ wrinkled her nose and held up a bright purple dress with spaghetti straps. "Uh Max, you know it's a fancy occasion, not a clown party?" I threw my hands up in the air, or tried too. "The pink one?" Angel shook her head, "Max, strapless and pink will make you look cheesy and slutty." I seethed. "I don't FREAKING know, the YELLOW one!?" I yelled. Nudge sighed and said,"No… yellow matches your hair, and if you do too much of 1 color, you'll start looking like weird. Rule number 38 in fashion, NEVER ever wear the same color." I screeched," Why are you guys asking me, when you're going to say NO to everything!? Free me from these ropes this instance!" They just shook their heads and continued to contemplate how to torture me. "No… makeup won't… on the side… which shoes?... fancy… mascara…. purse! …" I seethed. I was going to murder them once I got out of these ropes! "Why are you guys even planning! It's only 4:00!" All of them stared at me. "Max…" Angel said, like I was mentally retarded, "you're supposed to take at least 2 hours to fix yourself before a date." I must've had a blank look because they all looked exasperated. "Ok Max. We have decided on this black dress. Its strapless but not too showy. There's a slit on the leg, but it makes you look feminine and sexy. Your makeup will be handled by Nudge, your clothing will be done by me, and JJ will do your accessories and hair. Alright girls! Let's get moving! Chop chop!" They began bustling around, and I had a deja vu moment of Ella and I on my first day of school. I shuddered.

Nudge got me first. "Ok Max. We're going to make you look sexy, but not a clown." She tried gloop some stuff on my face. I moved my face away. I made a face. "Max… it's the foundation." Rolling her eyes, she padded the slime on. "Ok, your skin is perfect, so we're going to skip the concealer." She started brushing on different colors to my eyelids. "You said you weren't trying to make me look like a clown." I said skeptically. "Max, I know what i'm doing. You're going to look good." Adding tiny bit of blah blah blah and that other thing, she finally finished. I had to admit, I was a bit scared, no TERRIFIED of what the result was. I looked in the mirror to find out that… I was beautiful. This was better than the first day of school. I looked over to Nudge with a disbelieving look. "You know… Youtube makeup tutorials…" she said while waving her hand around. That was probably the shortest sentence I heard her utter. My brown eyes looked like bronze, not just the boring un-threw-up-chocolates. My cheeks had color. My eyelashes were long. My lips were plump. My skin was perfectly alabaster. I looked like, a goddess. Nudge clapped her hands together. "See? You're beautiful!" I nodded. Angel popped her head through the door.

"Are you done yet? Ok Max, now you're mine!" I groaned as she dragged me to sit on my bed. Throwing a dark article of clothing at me she said,"Put that on." I sighed and tried to figure out where the arm holes were. I was not good at this pretty thing. As I adjusted the dress, I looked at myself in the mirror length. The black dress made me look elegant. The slit was teasing, but sophisticated. My skin was glowing. The dress hugged my curves and edges. For the first time, I felt like I was beautiful. I didn't feel "hot" or "sexy", I was beautiful. I hummed appreciatively. Angel grinned. "See? You look great!" I laughed. I glanced at the clock. 5:00. Angel murmured, "Ok… where are my pumps?! They were right here! Found one shoe! Wow, maybe the other one is in here…?" I bolted up from where I was sitting on my bed. "No heels. No. I refuse. Makeup and a dress is the farthest i'm going." Angel shook her head. She gave me a hopeful smile and Bambi eyes. '_What?! How…? __**ELLA. **__She taught her secret method to them! That little rat...' _ I growled. Then, weakly I said, "Angel, please…" Angel amplified her bright blue eyes. I was practically blinded with Bambi-ness. "I… I… Ok." I said, defeated once again by the Bambi. Angel cheered and made me slip on 3 inch black pumps. I stood up and almost fell down. Angel laughed.

Looking at her watch, she said, "I need to hurry. I have a double date with Ella." I nearly tripped. "Wait what?! My baby sister is not going to date annnyyyone without my acceptance! Who is she dating! Who are you dating!" Angel rubbed her temples. "Max, we're not your children. Ella is going with the guy that she really likes, and he loves her just as well. Ella is going on a date with Iggy, whereas i'm going on a date with Gazzy." I fell back on my bed. Putting my arm over my eyes to block the light out of my eyes. "Iggy….for real? I thought he was gay! And your dating Gazzy? I thought he was your twin or something!" Angel scoffed. Standing up, I attempted to walk.

The heels today that I wore to school left me in a writhing mess. My heels were still sore. Almost pulling Angel down with me, I limped over to JJ. She was munching on her chips and playing Flappy bird. When she saw me she said," Wow. Who is this chick?" We laughed and JJ wiped her hands on her jeans. "My turn already? Wait until i'm done with you." I nodded. I was slightly aware of how awkward it was going to be. Out of all the girls, JJ was the least I knew about. Angel nodded appreciatively and left the room.

JJ rubbed her hands together. Scratching her head, I noticed how pretty she was. She was tall and slim, but curvy. She had good style and her face was pretty. So why wasn't she dating anyone? She started combing out my hair. It was silent. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I blurted. I cursed my impulsive mind as I watched her face harden. She put down the brush down. Her hands were shaking. "I… I- yes." I could see her jaw was locked. "I used too." she said, her voice soft. The air was filled with tension. "Who?" I said brightly, as if I could erase the awkwardness. JJ started wringing her hands. "I don't think- I'm not sure… if you would like it if I told you." I began to feel a pool of dread in my stomach. I shrugged nonchalantly, " It can't be that bad. I probably won't even care. I'm new here." JJ's lip was trembling. Silence ensued.

"Fang."

My brain just blacked out for a second. Nothing was really comprehending. '_I probably won't even care I probably won't even care I probably won't even care I probably won't even care. Fang liked JJ? Does he still? What happened? I knew he was a player… '_ My words seemed to echo in my head. They came back to bite me in the butt. I forced a laugh. '_Strong Max. Act like you don't care.'_ "Oh my God, JJ, you actually thought that I liked him?" I laughed hysterically, like '_How could I ever like someone that like Fang?!' _My laughing quieted down. "What happened?" I said. "He broke it off. 3 months. It was going great. And-" her voice broke," he just broke it off." She looked like she was about to cry. I hugged her. The other part of me wanted to be snarky to her. We both liked the same guy. '_Ahh, so you admit you have feelings for Fang.' _I snarled at my own thoughts. I should've been snarky to her. I should've been her rival. But I was here, comforting her, and hugging her. She began sobbing. "I _loved _him!" I let her sob in my shoulder for a few more seconds.

"JJ. Pull yourself together. We _both _know that Fang is a player. You can't fall in love with him. I know it's harsh, but it's the truth." JJ hiccupped. She nodded. She was still shaking. She squared her shoulders. "That was in the past. It's your turn now." She grabbed my shoulders. She shoved me into the chair and started brushing my hair furiously. "I'm going to make you beautiful. Fang didn't fall in love with me. But I know that he likes you. I will prove that he isn't player. I will prove that he can love. And he is going to love _you._" I stared at JJ. She loved a man so much, but she was willingly to let him love me. JJ was much more on the inside then on the outside. "Thank you, JJ." She didn't say anything, she just swiped at her already red nose.

She quickly braided my hair into a waterfall braid. Whipping out a curling iron, she slammed the prongs into the outlet. She grabbed a handful of my hair, forcing me to meet her eyes in the mirror. "Max," she said in a strangled voice, "you are beautiful. Fang will love you tonight, and you will fall in love back. Do it for me. Promise." I stuttered, "Ye-s. I promise." She heaved a satisfied sigh, which sounded weird with a stuffy nose. She rolled her shoulders. "That felt good to get out of my system." I grinned and she grinned back.

She quickly finished. My blonde hair was shining. she curled it into loose curls and held it with a tight waterfall braid. My hair was literally sparkling under the light. It was a golden halo that made my skin glow.

Angel was gone, but Nudge was still here. We found her on my couch with Cartoon Network on the TV. She was snoozing on the couch, snuggled with the blanket from my bed. I smiled. Then realizing I had a date soon, my heart started thumping. I glared at the clock which said 5:57. I breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't coming yet. '_Oh damn, he better not be late...' _I carefully sat down on the couch, at Nudge's feet, in order not to ruin my perfect look. I laughed as Sponge Bob came on. I began singing softly to the theme song. Shaking my head, I glared at the door. I was waiting for the bell to ring and for me to face Fang. I played with one of my curls. '_Ding ding!' _My eyes widened and my heart started thumping. Shaking my arms out I whispered, "Strong, Max. Calm thoughts." I took a breath in and slipped on my pumps. I opened the door to- "Max! Honey! You look so beautiful! Where are you going on a school night?" It was my mother. I gave a polite smile and mentally face-palmed myself. "Hi mom. I'm going out on a date wi-"

"Hi Mrs. Ride. I'm Nicholas Castla. Nice to meet you. You understand that i'm taking your daughter out tonight, I presume?"

_A/N: I wasn't sure why I made JJ fall in love with Fang. It just seemed that I needed too. I needed some conflict. Anyway, I have been up last night till almost 2:00 writing. I've decided to wait out some of my chapters. So, 3 reviews and i'll post another chapter! Thanks! Read on!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks so much for the people that reviewed and followed: **_

_**loserlovesreading**_

_**i am divergent tribute glader**_

_**Biv303**_

_**MaxFang4life**_

_**Sakki99**_

_**virls1o1**_

_**BaileyLaine**_

_**Clissa**_

_**Tig44**_

_**FestiveLady**_

_**NerdyReadingChick**_

_**and to my bff Melissa for being so supportive! Thank you for Melissa for helping me out through everything! She's cool and funny. She's the reason that inspired me to write this. Thanks Mel. Anyway, sorry if I couldn't get your name in here. Also, Thank you to loverlovesreading for an idea! I will start unfolding the plot twist from loserlovesreading in this chapter, I think. It might not go exactly like loserlovesreading advised me, but enough to give me good ideas. Thank you! Read on!**_

There stood Fang Nicholas Castla in all of his glory. I truly understood what it felt like to be around a man. Fang was beyond handsome. His hair was gelled back out of his eyes. His teeth was completely white. He was dressed in a tuxedo and looked impeccably like a male model. My mother blushed and said, "I go by Mrs. Martinez. I'm divorced, and my husband and I don't share the last name. Anyway, sorry to intrude! Go on your date honey! Have a good time. Don't do anything bad. Curfew is 12:00!" Fang's smile grew even larger when his eyes landed on me. "Wow- Max, you… look… stunning." It was probably the first time I heard him stutter. "Thank you." I said. He pointed out his shiny BMW. A BMW was pretty expensive, even for any high schooler. "I didn't know your parents were divorced." Fang said quietly. I shrugged and clipped my seatbelt. Fang swept his hand over his hair, looking tired but sexy. "My parents are divorced too." I raised an eyebrow, surprised. I thought this date was going to be an attempt to be seduce me, not a goodie-goodie get to know each other's life. "Oh. Well, that sucks." Fang nodded. I knew from experience that 'i'm sorry' didn't work. Fang nodded and leaned in so close that I could smell his feathery mint breath. "You really look beautiful tonight, Max," I blushed and averted my eyes from his stunning onyx eyes. "Actually, you look beautiful every day. Max, I want to see your eyes. Please."

I looked up and ignored the crimson color on my cheeks. He smiled and leaned back on his chair. I missed his warmth and his minty breath tickling my face. "I could just stare at your face forever." He laughed. "But unfortunately, we have to go on our special date." He turned the keys and the car was brought to life.

!

"Table reservation for 2, under the name of Castla." Fang said smoothly. On the other hand, I was a gawking mess. The most fanciest place I have ever been was a 3 star hotel. Fang was seriously loaded. This place was the whole shabam. Golden staircase, little orchestra, big chandelier, marble and glass everywhere. It was grand. I understood what Fang said about dressing fancy. As we got escorted by the waiter, men were staring at me. I'm talking about late 50's, gray hair, and tired eyes. I shuddered. '_Sexist pigs!' _Fang strolled down the marbled floor, like he owned the place. I followed, clumsily. Finally relieved get to sit, I plunked myself down. Fang chuckled, a low embracing sound. He relaxed into the seat and said, "Heels are not your thing?" I winced and nodded sheepishly. "I prefer sneakers." He leaned into the table and my heart sped up. But he was simply grabbing a napkin. '_Why can he control my feelings so easily? What's wrong with me?!' _As if Fang knew what I was thinking, he leaned in again and cupped my face. I willed my heart not to explode out of my chest and wiggle around on the floor. His stygian eyes were playful. "So Max, I wan-" A pretty waitress came up to us. She had flaming red hair pulled up into a bun. I immediately thought to Lisa. I wondered if this could be Lisa's mother or something. While I was absorbed in my ADHD thoughts, I wasn't listening to Fang. "- do you want, Max?" I snapped out of my thoughts and jolted to attention. "What?" the waitress gave me a swarmy look that looked pleased that I embarrassed myself in front of a very crucial date.

"I'll have the lobster bisque. Then the prime rib. Uh, 2 lasagna primavera and an order of chicken tenders. And then a big bottle of water." Fang said while closing the menu. "What do you want to eat, Max?" I nodded and said, "I'll have a shrimp cocktail. Then the maple glazed pork loin, with the cabbage and potatoes and everything. Also, the house salad with the bleu cheese dressing. And a lemonade and ice-tea." Fang snorted and I shot him a glare. "You eat a lot." Fang said, teasingly. I laughed and said, "And you don't either? You have no idea how many times I have heard that I eat a lot." The waitress looked uncomfortable. I raised an eyebrow like, '_What are you still doing here?' "_That's a lot of food that you ordered for 2 people." I nodded slowly, like she was stupid. "Well, Mrs. Waitress Lady. We have money. Money can buy food. That's what we're doing. We're _eating. _So go and _get _the food please." She gave me a strangled look.

She walked away and I glanced at her at the corner of my eye. She seemed to be speaking to the manager. She covered her mouth with her hand, like she didn't want a secret to get out. The manager and came over to our table. "Mrs., Mr., I have been informed from your waitress that you have ordered a large and unusual quantity of food. Do you realize how much the sum of the food is?" I sneered. "Max, don't. It's ok. We'll just go somewhere else." Fang whispered.

_A/N: The food mentioned above was actually ordered in the first book of Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment. The last few paragraphs that I wrote about, actually occurred in the book. I take no credit!_

I nodded and stood up. But before we left I got the iced water and threw it at the Flame Headed Waitress. The whole restaurant went silent. I tossed my head like she wasn't worthy of me and strutted out the door. I could hear Fang attempting to smuggle his laugh. When we walked down the huge flight of stairs that left my legs trembling, Fang burst out in laughter. I grinned. "Oh my God… did you…. see her face….when y-you… _tossed _the water at her?!" He doubled over laughing. Rolling my eyes, I got in his car. Fang wiped his eyes and gave his huge trademark sexy smile. "Still hungry?" I nodded. His smiled grew. "Great. I know this awesome place."

!

Entering IHOP, I took off my heels. No need to be fancy. The place was filled with happy families, rebel, emos, and loners. Everyone stared at us. We looked like we were runway models while everyone was in sweats or jeans. We grabbed a table and Fang said, "Order what you want." I nodded and looked at the menu. There was literally every single sweet thing on Earth on this menu. I felt something burn across my neck. I looked up to see Fang's stare on me. I cleared my throat. "So. How much are you liking Ashton Circe HIgh School?" I nodded and replied, "It's good. Nice… people." Fang's face harden. "Like Sam and Dylan? Max, you have to understand. Stay away from Sam and Dylan. Sam only wants to take advantage of your beauty. Dylan is desperate for any relationship. Both of them don't love you like do." I froze. Fang didn't love me. We just met. "How can I trust you? For all I know, you can be just as bad as both of them." I watched Fang's face fall and felt bad for raining on his parade. "Yea, but it's true…" he muttered.

Yea, ok, I know, i'm evil. A nice guy just confessed his love to me and I accused him of being a horrible guy. I know, sue me. A waiter whisked by and dropped off the huge plate of chocolate pancakes. It no longer looked appealing. Fang was guarded. I could feel it. I dug into the pancakes. Fang looked at the plate of Swedish crepes. I dug in ravenously. I was starving.

Fang was silent and didn't eat. With a mouthful of yummy pancakes, I muttered, "Are you going to eat?" Fang smirked and retorted, "Why, are you going to eat mines too?" I laughed and shrugged. "Maybe." He gave me a teasing look and dug in. We both ate quickly. I opened my mouth to say something. Fang's eyes flashed. He smiled so widely that it looked like his jaw was going to split. But he was not smiling at eyes beamed and glowed. His eyes were drifting behind me. I twirled around so fast that I nearly broke my neck. '_Oh hell no, girlfriend, not TODAY...' _It was freakin' Brigid the Blondie. She was in a pretty skirt, and even though I had on full makeup and a dress, I felt out matched. My blood was boiling. I had never understood the term "jealousy". But now, I was literally feeling it run through my every vein. This was _my _date. He was supposed to be paying attention to me. Not the freaking idiotic blondie. Fang waved her over. I crushed the plastic fork under my palm. Brigid smiled tentatively. "Hey guys." I had juvenile desire to mock her words in a mocking tone.

Fang scooted over to share the booth with her. She smiled apologetically and scooted next to him. He started talking to her animatedly to her, more words than he said to me all night. My eyes darted around for an exit. I felt like the walls were closing in on me. Fang leaned in close to whisper something in her ear. He pulled her blonde hair out of her face and whispered in her ear. She giggled. I couldn't stand it anymore. I slapped 10 dollars on the table. I stood up and stormed outside. I realized that Fang was driving. In the window, I saw Fang looking confused and walking outside the restaurant. "Max! Where are you going?" I growled at him. I was livid. "Oh, it's fine, i'll just find another ride. You can talk with Brigid all you want. I payed for my share." I tried to keep my words from breaking. Fang looked absolutely confused. I walked away, down the street. Fang grabbed my arm and I yanked it away. "Leave me alone, Fang. I don't need you." I snatched my arm back and started running down the street in my tight dress. My heels were in my hands. "Max! Wait!" I turned back to see Brigid snuggling into Fang's arm and leading him back into the restaurant. Tears were blurring my vision. The date sucked. And it was Fang's fault because he was a player. I thought he would be a good guy. But men don't ever change.

!

I was walking down an empty street, having no idea where I was. I cursed myself for being stupid. '_2 months, Max. You've been here for 2 months. You can't even find the market without getting lost!' _I had taken off my heels and the soles of my feet were bleeding and blistered. It was freezing cold, and I had no idea what time it was. My phone battery had died out. I was hopeless. I car passed by every 5 minutes. A particular beat-up, rusty, red, Chevy truck slowed down when it got next to me. '_Great. Just what I need. Some person to come and rape me and then kill me.' _I prepared myself for the worst. But I did not expect the window to be rolled down to Sam. "Hey Max." He stared at me. "Date didn't go so well? It's fine. Get in." I was speechless. I hopped into the passenger seat. Sam switched on the heater and rolled up his window. "So, Fang did something?"

Nodding I just looked out the window. "He never changes, Max. Never." Sam said. He looked at me. He whistled playfully. "Where did he _take _you?" I smirked. "IHOP." Sam doubled over and started laughing, and the car started swerving. "Sam!" Sam wiped his eyes and then started driving normally.

Sam drove onto an unfamiliar road. As he pulled into the driveway, I said, "Sam… where did you take me?" Sam looked confused. "My house." "Why in the _world _would you take me to your house?" Sam looked confused. "Becauseee… your going to get killed by your parents if you come home from a date looking like that. And, that your date isn't even _with _you?" I arched a brow. "Touche." He laughed and ran to my side of the door and opened the door for me. I stepped out, all wobbly. Sam gently escorted me inside of his house. It was a cozy 1 story house with trinkets and lawn ornaments outside. When I stepped in, Sam switched on the lights. The walls were painted yellow and orange. Everything seemed warm and nice. Like Sam. Sam messed around with the thermometer. I sat down on the couch politely and crossed my ankles. "Where are your parents?" Sam paused. "Busy…" he said airily while waving his hand around. He started pulling food off shelves and from the refrigerator. "Hungry?" I nodded. I barely got to finish my pancakes. He started making sandwiches. "I'm not the best cook." I laughed and came over to sit down on the kitchen chairs.

Sam finished quickly finished making the sandwiches and slid them across the table. He turned a chair backwards and straddled it. He started to watch me, ignoring his sandwich. He stood up suddenly, his eyes flashing. Walking slowly towards my side of the table, my heart started thumping. He swooped down. His eyes were burning with hunger. '_Sam only wants to take advantage of your beauty.' _Fang's words burned in my mind. Sam grabbed my lower back, dangerously low. He pushed me up towards his mouth, making me drop my sandwhich. His lips met mine. I could hear the sound of my heart and my feel my lips burn. Sam was hungry for more. He swept me up, bridal style and brought me deeper into the house. My heart was thumping, but not out of excitement. I was terrified. '_Sam only wants to take advantage of your beauty.' "_Sam_, stop." _It was like he didn't hear me. He banged the door to his bedroom open and tossed me onto the bed.

I was paralyzed. What happened to the sweet Sam I knew? He slammed his strong arms on the side of me, forming a barricade. I knew I couldn't escape. Sam was stronger, smarter, and probably faster than me, since I was in a dress and high heels. The bed creaked as he slowly moved. "Max. I have been waiting for you. I need you _now_." I shuddered. Closing my eyes, I started tearing up. I was trembling. I couldn't do this with Sam. Not with any guy, for the matter. I wish I hadn't been so irrational. I wish I would've just sat out the rest of the date with Fang. But here I was, hungry, lost, scared, and about to get raped by a guy that I thought was decent. I let loose a high pitched shrill. Sam slapped a hand over my mouth.

"What are you doing?! Your lucky. Plenty of girls want to be in my bed. But I choose you, Max." But I wasn't honored. I felt so disgusted. I breathed in and out, slowly. I did the famous-irrational-Max-is-crazy-move. Sam was on top of me, positioned _exactly _above my knee. I pulled out the move that I did to Fang on the first day of school. I kneed Sam in the groin. He yelled, cupping his groin. I quickly clambered over his writhing body and and ran out his door. Before slamming the door I said, "You were creepy anyway! Stay away from me!" I ran out on the street before realizing that I had no idea where I was. I groaned. I was going to have to navigate my way. I clomped down the street. The street lamps were turned on and illuminated me in a yellow light.

A car swerved the corner and came towards me.

I rubbed my temples. '_Damn, deja vu much?' _It was a familiar shiny black BMW, but I couldn't tell where it was from. '_BMW, BMW, where in the world have I seen that car?' _The car slowed down next to me. Opening the door, a dark figure walked towards me. He was decked out in a nice tuxedo, slicked back hair, and a nice white smile and a nice white face. As he walked closer, the yellow light slowly illuminated his face, making him look like a washed out picture.

Fang.

"Hey, Max."

_A/N: Thank you to loserlovesreading. She/he, advised me and gave me ideas. Thank you! 3 reviews and a new chapter! Thank you so much! I'll update in 2-3 days._


	6. Chapter 6

'_Hey, Max.' _ Yeah, I know, some real **WTF **material there. I'm sorry, did you NOT just ditch me on _our _date for one of the most sluttiest girls in our grade? And did you _not _even bother to ASK what happened while you were getting hot and heavy with Mrs. Blondie? I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate, oh, '_How was your date with Beach Barbie?!' _My insane rant in my head was not stopping. Fang glanced behind me. His brow furrowed. "Hey… I recognize this house…" I seethed silently. He was worrying about the architectural build of the house more than he was worrying about me? All I get was a, '_Hey, Max'_?! I was going to start throwing punches and famous knee jerks if Fang didn't start acting up.

Fang's face hardened. "Sam. This is Sam's house. I've been here before." I snorted. He glanced at me in my messed up hair, bloody feet, ripped dress, and smeared makeup. "What did he do to you? _What in the world did he do to you, Max?!" _I laughed, full of sarcasm. "Oh nothing much. Drove me here. Made a few sandwiches. Tried to rape me. Not so exciting. Oh, and how was _your _date with Brigid?" Fang grabbed my wrists. "That bastard. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to _kill _him. He put his hands… all… _over… you." _

His eyes were dark. His normal eyes were black, sure, but now his eyes were deep and I couldn't see the end of them. '_I'm going to kill him.' _Fang's promise echoed in my head. He was serious.

Fang stormed towards Sam's front door, dragging me behind him. "Fang, I-I don't know… if you-" Fang wrenched his face close to mines. Hy heart was painfully obviously pounding. "Max. I don't want any other guy to stare at you, much less touch you. I want to claim you, mark you. _God damn, Max, _I want you to be only mines. No other man can have you." '_He cares about me. He truly loves me. And I don't think I can deny it any longer that I have feelings for him too.' _Fang closed his eyes and whispered, "Your sinfully tempting, Max. Just let me _talk _to Sam, a bit. Stay out here." He stormed in like he owned the whole entire world. Flinging the door open, I could hear Fang bellowing. The words were impossible to make out. Slowly, Sam's quieter voice entered the conversation.

I waited, so tempted to barge in. '_Seriously… why do I have to play the damsel in distress?! I just got here, and I caused a ruckus. I shouldn't have come to California.' _I silently crept to the door, planning to come in. I flinched back at the sound of glass crashing everywhere. '_HELL NO. Why do guys have to do everything so violently?' _I crashed inside to find Fang on the ground. I was frozen. Fang. On the floor. Fang. Surrounded by was a large scarlet stain blooming on his white dress shirt. I could see that it was spreading alarmingly fast. Sam stood a few feet away, his hand dripping with Fang's blood. I saw a broken shard of silver in Sam's hand. I sobbed. "Max...i'm sorry… he just barged in and started-" I screamed. "What did you do to him?!"

Sam flinched. He was a monster.

"Fang. I'm sorry. I-i'ts all my f-fault that you got h-hurt." I was hiccuping by now. Sam flinched, his bare feet crunching on broke glass. He barely seemed to feel anything.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean too. I think he's alive i'm-" I glared at him through glassy eyes. Looking for Fang's pulse, I felt a tiny throbbing below my fingers. I sighed. But then I remembered that Fang was bleeding his internal organs out all over the freaking floor. I ripped and scratched away at his suit. Finding the source of blood, I nearly fainted. I was never extremely good with blood. The crimson liquid was flowing thickly through a deep puncture wound. I shuddered. I started ripping strips off of his suit and prayed that he survived. Wrapping several strips around his torso, I noticed his painful breathing. '_I'll gladly forget about Brigid if he survives. I'll forgive him and let it go.' _Sam ran over to the phone on the wall. Yanking it off the wall, he dialed 911. He started murmuring into the phone. "Yes… injury… lots of blood… address… ambulance…" I shuddered. Sam winced. "I'm going to get some medicine and the first aid kit. I'm sorry, Max, I swear-" "Hurry up and get the kit before I swear to god, I will kick your sorry crapped up butt." I snapped. Sam ran to his bathroom. I applied pressure on Fang's wound, and the flow seemed to stop. But there was a puddle of blood all around me. Fang's eyes fluttered weakly. I cried out in relief. I pulled his head onto my lap. I noticed his split lip. He turned his head and spit out blood. "My hea huts…" he said thickly through his swollen lip. I laughed and cried at the same time. "Yeah, Fang, I know. The ambulance will be here soon." Fang moved and cried out. "No docer. No docer!" I soothed him. "Fang you need a doctor. Your bleeding really badly and I can't do much." Fang struggled. His makeshift "band-aid" wasn't really working. It was still bleeding. "Please don't die Fang."

"I won't, Mac. I won't." I smiled at his attempt to say my name. If Fang died, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. He looked handsome, even though he was smeared in blood. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. Fang's eyes shot opened. I could feel his lips curve upward a bit. "Ouch. My liph hurs." I shot up. What in the world was I _doing_? I looked away and began fumbling around. "Yeah, so the ambulance should be here soon. I mean, Sam called them a few minutes ago, so I suppose they should be here. They should _really _hurry up because that would be bad if you were seriously injured because of me-" Fang smiled. His real, genuine, bright white smile.

Suddenly, a team of squeaky clean people barged into my lovey dovey mushy emotion moment. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was never going to live that down. They started talking all smart and gathering information about Fang. "Son. Can you understand me? What's your name?" "Mhmm… My name Fang…" The paramedics guy looked confused. "Did he hit his head or someth-" I cut him off. "No. That's his nickname. His real name is Nicholas Castla." The guy nodded and they put him on the bed. They quickly rolled him into the back. "Do you know who did this?" I nodded. I wasn't afraid of Sam. Sam was a monster that broke all his trust and faith in me. I tilted my head towards the back of the house. "Name Sam. Might want to call the cops in. He's in the bathroom. Second room on the left." They all nodded. Cops came rolling in and charged towards the back of the house. "How are you related to Mr. Castla?" I thought about it. They wouldn't let me ride with him or let me in unless…. "His fiance. We were getting married next year. Please heal him. I don't know what I would do without him." The lady looked sympathetic as she herded me into the back of the ambulance. "Um. Can I please borrow your phone? Mines is out of battery." She smiled gently and handed me a phone. I dialed my mother. It went to voicemail. I looked at the time. It was 12:30. My curfew was at 12:00. I sarcastically thought of Cinderella. Shaking my head, I dialed again. It went straight to voicemail. "Hey mom. I know it's late. Something happened to Fang. I'm okay, but i'm not so sure about him. I'm in the ambulance right now, and we're heading towards Nakamura Hospital. Meet me there when you get this message." My voice broke. "Bye mom. Love you lots." I snapped the phone off and put it next to me. It was all my fault. If I hadn't just sat out the ordeal with Fang and Brigid, then Fang wouldn't have gotten hurt.

!

They quickly rolled Fang into the hospital. As they ran down the hall, I was blinded by the stinging smell of medicine and the squeaky cleanness and the bright lights that- A large nurse grabbed my arm. "Mrs.? They're going to start performing the surgery right now. There seems to be a small chunk of glass next to his small intestine. It's going to get stuck in there, so we have to take it out. He is not going to be moving much for the next few weeks. No sports, no walking too much, and he definitely cannot bend over." My eye twitched. All these consequences were happening because of me. The sports. Fang needed to play. He was team captain.

"You're going to have to wait probably an hour for him to be out of the surgery room and to be hooked up on the IV. Are you going to sleep here tonight?" I nodded. I needed to be near Fang. As I pulled myself into a seat in the waiting room, I got weird looks.

I looked like trash. I laughed delusionally. I was extremely sleepy and tired. Leaning back, I closed my eyes. 1 hour. 1 hour to see if my stupidity had really killed someone this time.

!

"Oh my GOD! MAX! What are you _doing _here?!" My eyes shot opened to see a girl with bright red hair, too much a makeup, and a sassy sneer on her face. '_God damn… how bad is my luck? Dear God…let there be peace.' _"Lisa! Honey, hey! How long did it take you to put on your makeup before you came to see Fang suffer and die? Oh right. Sorry. I forgot. Protocol 100 of Slutty Girls: Mascara before Men." She sputtered, "Well, at least I look _good._ WHAT happened to you?" "Aw, babe, you worried?" She sneered. That look did not suit her.

Before she could come up with a retort that pissed me off further, a middle aged lady came up to us. "Honey, are you Nicholas's fiance?" I nodded. Lisa's jaw dropped. I smirked. "Yes…" I came up empty, "Anne, honey. My name is Anne." I nodded. "Yes, I am Nicholas's fiance. Is he ok? We we're planning on getting married next year…" Lisa's jaw looked like it was going to pop off. "He's fine. He's a bit weak, but he's eating ravenously, so I suppose he'll be out in a week or two." I nodded and smiled weakly.

Lisa looked like she wanted to strangle me. I sat down, depressed. '_How could I do that to him? I was spiteful and jealous of Brigid and made a stupid mistake. Then, I go and get mad at him. I'm so stupid.' _I shook my head. I needed to worry about Fang, not myself. A bulking man-nurse said in a gruff voice. "Nicholas Castla is ready. You're his fiance right? He's in room 424, on floor 2." I nodded and thanked the man. Running to the elevator, Lissa tried to keep up but here stupid heels slowed her down. '_Heels seem to ruin everything...' _I thought amused. I punched in the 2 button as soon as the doors slid open. Getting in, the door closed right before Lisa got in. "She was getting annoying anyway…" I muttered. I waited impatiently as the elevator _finally _got to the second floor. I lurched forward as soon as the doors opened. Groups of people were sitting in chairs, waiting. Some were crying, looking bored, blank faces. I didn't want to walk past these people. I didn't want to be like these people. I shuddered violently. I was paralyzed. I heard a '_Ding!' _behind me. I turned to see a red faced Lisa. Her complexion went nicely with her hair. "You didn't even wait for me! Do you _not _want me to see Fang? Like, wha-" I pushed her back into the elevator. She stumbled and tripped. I swiped my hand across the buttons in the elevator. Not one button was missed. I was musical. I was practically playing the _piano _on the buttons.

Lisa gasped. "You just DID NOT-" The elevator door closed on her before she could say anything. She was going to spend a loooonggg time in there. I didn't want her with Fang and I. I had to tell Fang how I felt. I already missed his comforting arrogant presence near me. I shook my head and walked forward. Scanning quickly on the walls, I looked for 424. My eyes snagged the door with the one that had a pristine white 424 etched into it. I wedged myself between a crying elderly couple to get to the door. I awkwardly stood there. '_Do I knock…? Or do I just barge in?' _I decided on quietly opening the door. I stuck myself between the door and slithered in. Silently I kneeled next to Fang. He had white bandages and gauze wrapped almost every inch of his body. He was hooked up to an IV and needles and tubes were tucked in everywhere. He looked like a lab rat.

I sobbed. '_All my fault all my fault all my fault all my fault.' _I chanted slowly in my head. I was literally losing my mind. "Fang." I whispered almost silently., crouching near his head. "I think… I think," I moistened my lips. "that I have feelings for you. And i'm sorry for causing you such misery. I think that I may-" my voice was struggling to come out. "that I may love you." I laughed. It felt so good to get out of my system. I held my arms apart as far as they would go. "This much." I laughed again. My brain didn't get enough sleep. Who knew that this night would suck. I dragged a chair next to Fang. I was going to stay here. I was going to watch over Fang.

!

'"_Bye, Max." I smiled. Fang looked gorgeous under my porch light. I could see the tiny wings of a moth fluttering around. That's how my heart felt like. Light and fluttery. Fang stepped forward, a tiny smile on his face. He looked almost bashful. He leaned in. His pink, plump lips were barely a whisper above mines. His arms snaked around my waist. I couldn't take it anymore. I tip-toed up and kissed him. His lips were soft. I sighed. This was heavenly bliss. I could kiss him forever. "Max! Get IN here!" Ella flung the door open with her almighty embarrassing power. I blushed a crimson color and tripped backwards trying to backup. _

_Fang looked like he was in a tomato fight, and LOST. His face was magenta. He shook his head. "Hey Ella. How was your date with the Igster?" It was her turn to blush. "It was… fine." She muttered. I laughed. She muttered, "Mom said you have to get inside now. You have 5 minutes." I nodded and she shut the door. Fang swept me up in a kiss again. "That was the best night of my life, Maximum." I smiled dreamily and nodded. He stepped back and blushed. I walked into my house, about to close the door. "I'll see you tomor-" blood splattered everywhere. Fang looked shocked. Blood was spilling out of his eyes and nose and mouth at an alarming rate. I screamed. His eyes were rolled back, and they were solid red. I clutched the door. _

_Blood was pouring out of every pore. It was pooling so fast, it was all the way to knees. I screamed, an ear-shattering sound. Fang's bloodred eyes focused on me. "Maximum. It's all your fault. I'm going to die. It's all your fault. I'm going to die. It's all your fault. I'm going to die." I clutched my head. It was all my fault. I screamed. _

I jolted awake, screaming. A nurse screamed back and flipped a tray in complete fear. I clasped my hand over my heart. It was beating ferociously. My hands gripped a small rectangular sheet. I glanced around me to find that I was on a small cot. I remembered falling asleep and that was it. I was still in my dress. The nurse was still trembling. I apologized profusely and she gave me a sharp glance. I finger-combed my hair so it was decent. I took out my braid that JJ worked so hard on and combed it out. The curls were still there though. I took off my heels but my dress was still in tatters. I wished I brought extra clothes. Laying down on my cot, I wrapped myself in my blanket. My mind flashed to the nightmare.

My eyes squeezed shut. Fang was okay now. He was going to be alright. '_If you hadn't made a big deal of Brigid and Fang, this would've never happened in the first place, Max.'_

My eyes clouded over. It was my fault.

"Maxxx… You love me _how _much?" I turned to see Fang with adorable bed head. His arms were held out as wide as they would go, just like I did last night. His infuriating smirk made me want to go die in a hole. '_He was awake when I told him! Frick...'_

_IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! _

_A/N: So, I have just reached a 1,000 views. I know that might not seem like a lot for most of you, but for me, it's a big deal. So in order to thank all the people that viewed, reviewed, private messaged me and my story, I would like to have a special thank-you._

_**From Sunday, September 14th, 2014 through Wednesday, September 17th, 2014 there will be a writing fest. You can review/ PM me your ideas. Anything. It has to revolve around Maximum Ride. You want a Mylan one shot with Dylan's point of view? Sure. You want to see Fang and Max together as a family with their children? Alright. You ship Eggy? You got it. Anything you want. It will be a one shot, obviously and I don't write lemons. (I can, but I prefer not too.) Thank you! Submit your ideas and i'll write about it and give you credit. I'm only picking out the top 4 ideas that seem the best. Thank you! Read on! ~NicoDiAngelo32**_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I know. I KNOW, okay? I suck. A lot. So, I haven't posted a new chapter in almost 2-3 weeks. Well, for one: I have school. Teachers just plan to swamp me with homework. Two: Complete and utter writer's block. Kinda. Three: Writing is very tiring. For some/most, it's fine to sit and just type it out. But for me, i'm literally EMOTIONALLY drained. I go, "Will they like the chapter?", "I'm terrified to see my reviews after this chapter…", "They probably hate my writing." I am a very sensitive person. Even though i'm on the internet, I am very insecure. But yeah. Anyway, sorry for not posting anything. It will probably be a few more days before i'm not busy and can start writing again. Sorry guys. _


	8. Chapter 8

My eye twitched. Fang was cackling manically. "So. How much do you love me?" He held his arms as far as they would go. "This much?" I cursed. '_I swear to God, this is so effing embarrassing.' _"So, this much?" I squinted at him. He was lucky that he was being hospitalized, because he was pushing my limit. "Shut up…" I muttered. Fang laughed even harder and retorted with, "Just go and carve our initials on a tree then." I groaned and flopped back into my seat. I was never going to live this down.

A nurse walked in and said suspiciously, "You kids okay in here?" We nodded and the nurse brought in some food. I stared at the tray filled with ice cream, fruit, bacon, and meat. I was seriously hungry. My stomach growled and the nurse looked strained. She said, "You can find food downstairs on the first floor in the Lunch room." I nodded quickly and Fang snorted. I snagged a piece of bacon from his tray and ran downstairs. "No running!" The nurse yelled. I smiled and jogged, nearly choking on my bacon. I started walking. "-the hell?!" "What room are you talking about?" "3rd floor my butt." "Dude, he's obviously tired." "Lets get out of here. My nostrils are burning." I scrunched my eyebrows.

'_I've heard those voices before…' _I swiveled around to see the whole entire football team try to kill each other. They all were arguing and punching each other. "I swear to god, dude, get your hands off of me!" "I don't even know what we're doing here!" "I'm going to freaking pound you if you don't get off of me!" I snorted. I whistled, putting my greasy fingers in my mouth. Ok, I know, not the best thing to do. But, the boys weren't going to notice me until I made some noise. "Max?" all of them said in unison. I nodded. They all paused and continued arguing. "Ok so tell this moron-" "No, he _tried _too-" "I did nothing! You obviously on the other hand-" Everyone in the lobby stopped and stared.

I started pulling Ari's hand from Dylan's collar, Iggy's neck from Roland's elbow, and Gazzy's shoulder from Ratchet's jaw. I jumped in and hissed, "Yo! Morons! We're in a hospital. You're here to see your injured friend, not put EACH OTHER in the hospital. I swear to God, how do you guys ever work together in order to win a football game makes no sense to me!" They all shrugged. Iggy stepped up and nuzzled my hair. "Max...how was your date with Fangie? What did you wear? Tell me everything." I tried to wiggle from his grasp. "Iggy. It went downhill as soon as I got in his car. I wore this. Now get off of me, I can't walk!"

I flung him off of me and he gasped. He covered his mouth. "Oh my Goodness…" '_He and the rest of the football team are going to kill me for getting Fang hurt.' _I gulped. Iggy looked like he was going to die. He was hugging himself, as if he could get away from me. "You… you... " I waited for the worse. Monster? Moronic idiot? Failure at life? "_did _**NOT **just tell me that...you wore _that _on your date?!" He was talking about my dress. The ripped up, smelly, destroyed dress. "But… I TOLD Nudge, Angel, and JJ to do a good job! What is this?! You smell like _Eau de Toilette: Le Caca_!" I winced. It was partly true, I did stink. "And… what are you wearing?! Please, don't tell me you wore that to the date…What's wrong with girl's clothes these days?! Is this in or something?! Honey, that is so last 50 centuries!"

I resisted the urge to give him a noogie. Even though I met Iggy yesterday, he was a brother to me already. I smirked. Dylan stepped up to me and I swear that all the lady nurses glared at me. Dylan looked like a model. He stripped himself of his shirt, showing a muscular, toned chest. I stared. I know, I shouldn't but I couldn't help it! He handed me his shirt. "You can take this." I looked at him. "Um, dude…thanks and all but... it's like 55 degrees outside… what are you going to wear? And, I need jeans or something." He shrugged. "Anyone got some basketball shorts in the car?" Iggy snorted. "We are _men. _We all have at least 2 pairs of shorts in the trunk of our cars." I laughed and Iggy tossed Ratchet the keys. I couldn't see Ratchet's face well, considering his face was covered with his Ray Bans and Beats Headphones. He seemed really cool. Quiet and serious, confident when needed. I made a mental note to talk to the guys more and get to know them.

Ratchet slinked outside. "Thanks guys for coming. Fang really needs you." The team burst out in laughter. "Yeah, this is the 10th time this month we've been here. We all are footballers and stuff but we all manage to hurt ourselves. We're all really clumsy." I rolled my eyes. These boys were ridiculous. But they were lovable. "Alright. I'm going to change." Ari wolf whistled. "Need help with that? All of us can be of assistance." Throwing my hells- i'm sorry i meant _heels- _at them, they scattered. Apparently, heels were dangerous to any gender.

!

"-and then, she said that she liked me!" Iggy squealed to me while climbing upstairs. I applauded slowly while struggling not to trip. I was in Dylan's shirt which almost reached my knees. I was wearing Iggy's black basketball shorts that were dangling so loosely, I had to hold them up when I walked. I walked in socks and sneakers though. No more heels. We were heading up the stairs, because some moron (cough cough, GAZZY) made the elevators malfunction, which resulted in the stairs. "Ella is so BEAUTIFUL, like, is she trying to give me heart palpitations?!"

We arrived at the second floor, finally. Weaving between people, I scooted in Fang's room. Iggy's skinny frame followed after me. Iggy flounced up to Fang. "Fangster! You look horrible! Let me hug you…" Fang looked drowsy as he held Iggy at an arms length. "Bro. No hugs. I'm tired." Iggy pouted and wiggled out of Fang's hands. "Hey Max. You eat yet?" I nodded smoothed his hair from his sweaty forehead. '_He must be deep pain.' _"Yeah, Fang, I did. The guys are downstairs and they want to see you." Fang's eyes shot open. "They what?! I told them not to visit me… and what are you wearing?" I shrugged. "I needed clothes." He looked perplexed. "Are those Dylan's clothes?" I nodded. I remembered last night's conversation. '_They don't love you like I do."_ I rubbed my arm as Iggy's relentless chatter droned on and on. Someone gently knocked on the door. I was explaining the lack of clothes when Dylan slid in. Fang's smile faltered a bit. He gave a polite smile. "Hey Dylan. Thank you for coming to see me." he said in a ramrod stiff voice. Dylan nodded and grinned at me, his eyes never looking at Fang. He laughed, which seemed awkward in the tense air. "Nice shirt, Max." He lifted the hem of my shirt, a little higher than necessary. I laughed uncomfortably and inched unsubtle away. Subtle was never my best point. Iggy shoved me over and started chattering to Fang. Fang's eyes darted over to us. I remember what happened last night. Fang had almost _died _for me last night, and here I was, at his bed, prancing around with another guy.

I lurched over to Fang, unsteadily and kissed him on the cheek, lightly. Dylan grimaced and Fang grinned. I felt better. I owed it to Fang. "I'm going home for a while to freshen up. I'll come back in about 2 hours?" I announced. Fang smile broadly, his white teeth shining under the flourescent light. Dylan started after me and I shot him a glare. I wasn't interested in Dylan. Other than his looks, I had no desires to be with him. He was a good friend, but not someone that could replace Fang so easily.

!

'_Oh frick, was that loud?!' _Wincing, I paused on the stairs. I was attempting to climb up the stairs without it raining hell on me. I prayed that my mother got my voicemail. I was literally tiptoeing upstairs in order to get to my room. "Maaaaxxx." The high pitched baby voice nearly made me piss in my pants. What was this, _The Ring?! _I clenched my hands into fists and slowly rotated my upper body. Ella was cackling gleefully in her Hello Kitty pajamas. "You. Are. Dead." I panicked, nearly tripping over my too-long-pants. "Ella! No! I swear, I wasn't drunk or whatever! Check mom's voicemail! I said I-" Ella wasn't listening to me. "MOM! Guess who decided to come home after a date!" I realized how bad I looked. Me in guy clothes. Coming home at 9:00 in the morning. No notifications to my family. I clenched my eyes together as I heard the slap of my mother's slippers against the marble floor. "Max." I slowly glanced to my mom, which gave me a massive you-are-the-worst-person-in-the-world migraine. My mother's eyes were lined with wrinkles and worry marks. He mouth seemed to sag in an almost permanent frown.

"Max. _What happened_?!"

She was trembling. She clasped me in a bear hug that left me panting for air. "Mom, I SWEAR I left you a message and I called but you didn't pick up and i'm OKAY, but-" My mother laughed, a laugh mixed with relief and sadness. "Max, I am not too mad. But don't you think it's a little irresponsible of you to not try your sister? Or my work place? Or the neighbors? Do you know how bad I felt when I only took care of you for 2 months and you disappear? I am disappointed though, Max." I shrunk back and wanted to die. I wanted my mother to yell at me. I wanted her to ground me. I wanted her to be furious. I hated her disappointment in me. "Go and change, Max." I nodded mechanically. Ella shot me a pitiful-grin look from behind Mom.

I trembled upstairs and cursed myself. I was so stupid. I tried to be strong and cool here, but my stupidity had put everyone in a downfall. Tossing my door open and flopping on to my bed, I laid there. I considered going back to Jeb. He was horrible as a parent, but I would manage. Anything to cause less trouble. Feeling on my messy bed for my Ipod, I shoved my Phonak Perfect Bass earphones in. Switching it on, I played something randomly. _Fall Out Boy: Thanks for The Memories_ . I smiled. I needed to get it out of my system.

!

"_He tastes like you but sweeter-"_ I sang softly under my breath. There was no one here to here my off key singing. The crisp air was blowing my brown-blondish hair out of the way. I was in my sweats and this was the 4th run around the block. My thoughts we're focused on the pain and then song. No Fang. No Sam. No Dylan. My playlist switched songs and I ran fast. Linkin Park. Imagine Dragons. Breaking Benjamin. Song after song. I was going to listen until I was purged of all my stupidity. My thoughts floated to Sam and I shuddered. He was so...disgusting. I was scarred. For life. Never in my life did that happen to me. It was so _vile_. So dirty. I felt sinned and unclean. He was so close to ruining me. I didn't want to think about it. I was afraid to sleep. I didn't want to see the nightmares coming for me tonight.

I felt my pocket vibrate. I was tempted to ignore it, but I yanked it out of my pocket. It was Ella. Yanking out my earbuds, I snapped, "What?" "Jesus. I heard your mom is mad and stuff, but don't kill the rest of us." I blinked. "Iggy? What are you doing on Ella's phone?!" I snarled. "Chill. Max, I know you are high strung and stuff. Relax. I know about Sam. The only reason Fang hasn't kicked Sam off the team before this stunt because we need enough players. Sam is expelled. He basically turned himself in. He's going to jail, Maxie poo. Breath. It's not your fault. Fang was going to kick Sam's butt anyway." I stood there, panting into the phone. I car whizzed by, making my hair stick up. "I guess." I muttered. "Alright then. Come home. We need to go sneak in a get better cake to Fang." Before I could agree, the phone droned. I cursed. Pushing the earphones back, I started off with a sprint.

!

"Aren't you a girl?" Iggy said. I snarled, my hands raising up. Iggy backed up. "You're supposed to be worried about calories and carbs and stuff!" I huffed and retorted, "Do I look like the Brigid-Lisa type? I'm not exactly Dr. Oz 2.0." Iggy shrugged and looked in the glass. "What does he like…? I suppose chocolate chip?" Iggy muttered. I was eyeing the humongous chocolate cake and was about to steal it and make a run for it.

"I guess we should take the chocolate one then…? It's kinda expensive. Nah, you'll be paying for half, right Max!" I groaned and felt the 20 bucks dig a hole in my heart. I nodded. Wal-Mart was busy and I felt hot. I yanked it out of the freezer and started speed walking to the cashier. It was too squishy in there.

I thanked the gods that it was Saturday. Throwing the 20 at Iggy he caught it and started making relentless chatter with the cashier. "Hurry the freak up, Iggy." Iggy waved me away and heaved the cake onto me. Climbing into the jeep, Iggy was droning on and on. I simply ignored him as the cake froze a hole on my lap.

!

"Damn, that's basically diabetes in a box." Fang said, his face stuffed. I grinned. Iggy was downstairs, sharing the cake with the rest of the team. I was alone with Fang. All happy. I leaned in to Fang and teasingly swiped a smudge of chocolate on his nose. He gaped and teasingly smirked back. He went crossed eye and gave me the most adorable smile. He laughed and he gave me war paint. On my cheeks. With chocolate. I growled playfully and we both thrashed around. Even though Fang was hospitalized, he was still stronger. I laughed and he leaned in. My laughter quieted down. I could see his dark eyes. They had golden flecks in them.

He leaned but not directly to my mouth. His plump lips pressed to the side of my lips, the very edge. My breath hitched. I felt his tongue swipe at my lips and he gently let go of my wrists. "Chocolate." he said, his tongue darting out. I flicked him on the head and he laughed.

He scooped the rest of his cake in his mouth and muttered, "So what was with last night…? I felt like you flipped because of something I did stupidly." I stared ahead. I felt dumbstruck. I thought that Fang didn't notice anything. He was smarter than he looked, I had to give him credit for that.

"I was...being irrational. I'm not exactly the biggest fan of Brigid…?" I muttered back. He nodded, and was quietly. '_Well I just made this into a funeral...' _I winced and pushed around the icing on my plate. "Max? It's not your fault. I was going to start a fight with Sam one day. I get hurt all the time. This is nothing." I felt so shocked. '_Not the worse?!'_ I shrugged meekly and said, "I shouldn't have left like that...it was really stupid of me and i'm sorry, Nicholas." He burst out in laughter of my heart felt apology. "Yeahhhh….it's fine, Maximum." I smiled and felt the burden of guilt lift off my shoulders. I was still wary, but better. "So. Ashton Circe has a big tradition every year, Max. If you haven't noticed, Halloween is coming up. Every year, we have a gigantic dance and it's girls ask guys, actually. It's strictly against the tradition for the guys to ask the girls." He smiled and I grimaced. I hated dances. Bumping and grinding was not my ideal way to spend my night. But it sounded fascinating. "It's in a few days right…?" Fang nodded and his eyes lit up.

He seemed like a child receiving a gift. I sighed and said, "I'll think about going. Is there a certain theme?" Fang chuckled darkly and said, "Oh you know...the usual." My eyes narrowed. I practically _smelled_ the lie. I felt suspicious. '_The usual…?!" _I groaned at the thought of actually having to dress up in a costume and wear, _gasp_, HEELS.

I shuddered and the prospect of actually going to dance was frightening. I shook my head and stood up. The door banged open and I whipped around. Lisa stood there in all her flaming red hair wonder. I groaned. Even Fang looked horrified. "Fang! Do you _know_ what she DID to me? But whatever, I choose to forgive her because i'm the BETTER per-" Fang coughed and she sniffed at me. My eye twitched. "So, Fang." She sneered at me as if I was intruding in on her conversation.

"The dance is coming up soon and you know,", she blushed which made her hair stand out even more," it's girls ask guys." I squinted. If someone like Lisa that was popular knew about the dance, then this was big. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go, um to the, Halloween dance with me?" Lisa stuttered. Her pale lashes flickered. Fang smiled grimly and smirked at me.

"Sure, Lisa."

_A/N: Sorry for updating in almost 3 weeks. I have regular school, piano, Bible, Church, Vietnamese, swimming, lots of studying. So, I really apologize for not writing. I'm going to try to update every week instead of every day. Thank you for reading my chapter. Read On!_


	9. Chapter 9

"_Sure, Lisa."_

Once again, can I say, **WTF **material? As I tried not to spasm in the corner, Lisa clapped and trilled, "OMG! For real?! I knew you would say yes!" Fang smiled, a huge smile and said,

"Sure Lisa. I would love to go with you. I'm honored, honestly, but I already have a date to the dance. Sorry."

He beamed. I squinted at him and my thoughts whiplashed to Brigid. '_Was he just informing me about the dance, or was he hinting that he wanted to go with me…!? Is he going with Brigid then?!' _I snarled at my own thoughts. I wasn't going to go anyway. Lisa's face was stretched. At least we both were disappointed. "With….who?" Lisa snapped.

"Max." Fang beamed. I gaped and fumbled around, "I'm not...wh-what makes you think that i'm going to-...i'm not going-" Fang cut me off and said cheerfully, "Max is new here and I want to show her a good time. And, our date wasn't the best. Also, Max is my future girlfriend." I sputtered indignantly, "I didn't even ask you! How do you even know i'm going?!" Lisa looked so panic stricken that I almost felt bad.

"Who's going to be my date then?!" Lisa shrieked. I was still shocked. I felt horrible for putting Fang in the hospital but he still wanted to go to a _dance _with me? Fang shrugged. "I'm sorry." I spoke up. "I didn't even ask you yet!" I huffed. Fang's serene smile was beginning to piss me off. The soft spoken, quiet, emo guy wasn't here. "Don't worry, Max, you'll ask me soon enough." It almost sounded like a challenge. I lifted my chin and retorted, "We'll see, Fang."

!

After hours of getting in and out of the hospital and visiting Fang, I finally had the guts to go home and go to sleep. Wrinkling my nose, I shifted my shoulders. I was in Ari's small minivan, except with 6 other guys. The car reeked of men and they were all so, _big_. I was squeezed in between Ratchet and Omega. Ari switched the annoying, loud, dubstep song even louder. The guys cheered and I felt so small. Ari finally switched the volume down a bit and said loudly, "Max! We are running out of players! Now that Sam is gone, we need a replacement!" I furrowed my brows. "So? What does that have to do with me?" I yelled. Starfish turned around from the passenger seat and gave me an incredulous look. "Well, for one, Sam is kicked off the team. And Fang is in the hospitable for another 2 weeks." The guys nodded and I felt claustrophobic. Football? For real? All 5'6 inches of me would be trampled.

"I'm not a big fan of football…" I muttered. Ari waved his hand and the car swerved. "Whatever. It's a mix gender sport. Come to the field on Monday at 7:00." I frowned. I really had a feeling that I would bring the team to a downfall. "Would you rather be our cheerleader?" he retorted. I sighed and shrugged. Ari smiled in the rearview mirror as we exited the freeway.

!

"Okay, you've got the speed, but you need more strength." Ari instructed. I shivered and squared my shoulders. I needed to pay attention. The frigid air seeped into my shorts and and thin T shirt. Strapping my messy hair into a bun, I crouch, my body coiled and ready to spring. "Don't strain yourself, sweetie!" Iggy called from his flimsy picnic chair. I waved my hand and rolled my neck. "Okay, Ari, i'm ready." It was 7:50 and I was being beaten, forced, and pushed to be a footballer. "Go!" Ari yelled. I broke out in a sprint and shoved against the blocking sled. Pushing forward, I shoved my shoulder up against it and heaved. I felt my Nikes dig into the soft grass and stay put. I prayed that I was moving. I hoped. I didn't want to look like an idiot all over again. I pushed myself into I passed the sprayed-on white line. I finally stopped, panting. "Nice, Max! You made it all the way to the end this time!" I nodded and ran my fingers through my tousled hair.

I really didn't want this. But I did owe the team for putting them through trouble. "Your doing great, Max. Lots of progression and by the time we have our next game, you'll be better than all of us!" Ari pumped his fist and smiled. His teeth were completely white against his mocha skin. "Alright, get your skinny butt inside and start dressing, Mrs. Pro Athlete." Iggy called. I nodded in relief. I didn't want to sweat to first period. Grabbing my water bottle, I walked alongside Iggy. He was carrying neon orange cones and was texting at the same time. Rolling his eyes Iggy said, "Oh my effing god… There's a big commotion about these new kids… they're JUST new kids!..." He mumbled something incoherent that sounded suspiciously like "Big deal….only for you…"

I rolled my eyes. I was going to try to avoid the newbies, if possible. Commotion was the last thing I wanted.

!

"Hey. Um, i'm Maya, and um, i'm new to California?" the petite tall girl with long blonde-brown hair said uncertainly. My eyes narrowed in on her. She looked very familiar. Well, almost like me…? She could pass off as my fraternal twin. Little things were different. Her voice was quieter, nervous. She didn't twitch around as much as I did. She seemed gentler. Everyone else noticed the same thing. I saw their eyes dart between us, comparing. Mrs. Hazel nodded gruffly and pushed "Maya" towards us. "Sit there. Last name Riley?" She nodded and headed towards me. So much for not wanting any commotion. We all sat in order by last names, alphabetically. So the newbie was next to me. '_Ah, crap, she better not give me trouble. I shouldn't judge her… I probably was like that on my first day…' _She settled besides me. She looked tomboyish. Her hair was brushed into a plain ponytail and she had on basic skinny jeans, a graphic T-shirt, and Converse.

I was curious, really. She didn't hold any threat to me. '_So you want to be friends?' _I mused to myself. "Hi." Maya said awkwardly. I snapped to attention and said, "Hey." She smiled and looked away. I rubbed my arms, goose bumps erupting. Her eyes were the light, unearthly brown that I had luckily inherited from my mother. The same exact shade. Her smile was the same as mines when I smiled. The sarcastic tilt of the lip with a glint of teeth. This girl was my _clone_. "So, um, what's your name?" she continued on. She was basically plowing ahead with the conversation. "Maximum Ride. I'm called Max. Nothing else, please." She smiled a bright smile and looked cheerful enough. "Where did you come from?" I said nonchalantly, noting the fact that I looked stupid in my gym clothes. Not the best first impression. Her smiled suddenly faltered, and was a smooth, blank slate. She said mechanically," Orphanage in New York." I winced.

I wanted to say something, but could only watch as she attempted to look strong. "Oh. That sucks." I said. She surprised me with a laugh. Wiping her nose on her sleeve she said, "That's the first time anyone didn't say 'Sorry' to me." I smiled. Patting her awkwardly on her back, I stood and started my stretches for P.E.

!

"There's more?" I joked. Maya laughed, her laugh tinkling. I noticed that she tilted her head back when she laughed. Her laugh was a trill soprano whereas mines was a gruffer version. I couldn't stop noticing how much she looked like me, but was so different. "Yeah. Star and Kate come from the same orphanage." I nodded slinging my backpack over my shoulder. A thin, snobby, blonde girl came up to us. She had a snub nose and a pierced eyebrow. Her striking blue eyes bored into me. She looked pretty in an evil way. "Whose this, Maya?" she said cautiously. I could tell by her defensive position that she wasn't used to being social. I adjusted the straps on my Jansport backpack and thrusted my hand out to her in a fistbump. "Maximum Ride. Call me Max, please." I said politely. she leered down at my fist and flipped her hair. "Star Hudson. Nice to meet you. Maya, Kate is late because she wants extra credit on the stupid science project." Rolling her eyes, I noted down her ratty sneakers and ripped jeans. She didn't seem like a tomboy, she seemed like a defensive punk-rocker.

Rolling my neck, I tossed Maya a nod. "It's awesome that you joined the school. You're cool." Maya's brow furrowed and her nimble fingers darted over my arm. "Wait. Where are you going?" I must of looked surprised because she said sheepishly, "All 4 of us aren't huge fans of coming home… Anne is really… worrisome." I raised a brow. "4? There's one more?" Maya nodded and laughed. Star gave me an are-you-stupid look. I ignored it. "Yeah. His name is is Hans. Hans Gunther-Hagen." I nodded. Star scoffed, "What the hell makes you think that we want to go with you?" She yanked Maya aside and started hissing things to her. "Mai! Star!" I swiveled around and found a drop dead gorgeous girl. Her almond eyes were bright and were beautiful against her porcelain skin. She had long, sleek, black hair that hung down to her back. She looked like an Asian model. She skipped up to us and gave me a perfect grin. "Hi! I'm Kate Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm so excited to get to know you!" I was shocked by her overall cheerfulness. She gripped my hand in a crushing hold and left it throbbing. "Maximum...Ride…" I wheezed.

This was starting to get to be too much for me. Maya laughed and slung her arms around both of them. "And these are my two lovable sisters!" They all looked different, so unique standing next to eachother. Star looked annoyed and said sarcastically, "It was just _great _to meet you. Now that we're done with this stupid crap, can I go home. I'm hungry and this school is pissing me off." I was about to flip her off until Maya said, "You and Kate can go home. I'm going with Max." In other situations, I would've completely started fuming if anyone invited themselves. "You know that i'm going to the hospital right…?" Maya shrugged and said, "Wherever you go, I want to come along. This will be a great way to bond." I furrowed my brows and said, "If you get a heart attack because of boredom, i'm not paying for your medical bills."

!

'_Ding!' _I massaged my temples. It was busy on the floor and I was shoved between an obese lady with her poodle and a man in a business suit. Maya seemed content, her backpack in front of her. The annoying song with the heavy, pulsing, bass was pounding in the elevator, matching my headache. My head throbbed. I wanted to see Fang. He was out in about 1 weeks and 4 days. The door finally opened to our floor and I practically clambered over everyone in order to exit.

Maya cheerfully hopped out. "Who are you visiting?" she asked. "Um…" I didn't know where to classify him. Friend? Almost boyfriend? Savior? "He's this guy…" I said uncertainly. Maya beamed. "Awww, do you likkkeee him? Thank you so much by the way for letting me come with you. I have never gone anywhere with anyone else before." I was about to ask why, and then I remembered her painful past. "How...when did you become an orphan?" I said softly while filling out paperwork. Maya twiddled with a lock of hair. "My parents gave me up when I was 4, I think. I don't remember much about them. It got really lonely. I went through months of depression until I met Star, Kate, and Hans. They saved me. They're my family now." Her eyes were fierce. Her hands were fisted on her laps and I paused from writing. "Wow. I wish I could do something. I hope that one day, maybe you can find your parents." She nodded and glared at the stacks of magazines on the table. I shifted my backpack around on one shoulder and stood up. "Come on. Let's go. You're going to meet Nicholas Castla." She nodded and grabbed my outreached hand. Her eyes sparkled. "Cool."

!

"Hey, F-Nick." I stuttered. He looked great for a person being hospitalized. Maya beamed, her white teeth showing. "Fnick? I thought you said his name was Nicholas?" she joked. Fang smiled, politeness and curiosity etched on his face. "How are you doing, Fang?" I whispered as I leaned in to kiss his cheek softly. I saw Maya's eyes widen. I couldn't see who was smiling brighter, Fang or Maya. Tossing my backpack into a random empty chair, I glanced around the room. Several gift baskets, cards, and bouquets were strewn around the room haphazardly. I smiled. Fang was ever the Mr. Popular. I whirled around the room, adjusting the pillows, moving the bed, cleaning up. "Max." Fang called. My eyes darted to Maya. Her eyes were wide and a bit...hazy. "The doctor said I would make it out by the time the dance is happening. What color is your dress so I can match the corsage?" he said, a hint of an inside joke in his tone. I frowned mockingly. "How do you know i'm going to ask you?"

Maya laughed and said admiringly, "Who _wouldn't_?" I didn't exactly like the lust in her voice, or the doe-y eyed look she was giving him. She laughed again and Fang's deep laugh joined in, both of them in harmony. Her hand was rested on his upper arm and I felt myself staring at it. She seemed oblivious of my shock.

"Oh my God, Fang, did you know what happened today to Max in P.E?" I could hear her bubbly voice spill word after irrelevant word out to Fang. '_So much for not holding any threat to you!' _The annoying voice echoed in my head. I glared at the funny, confident, flirtatious woman that MAGICALLY transformed in front of me. Fang looked at ease like, '_Oh, this happens all the time. I can totally tell that this girl likes me.' _Maya's petite hand fluttered up to his cheek and she caressed his 3 day old stubble. "You are amazingly handsome, Fang!" she said flirtatiously. '_Fang?! Fang?! Oh, so she's on the nickname basis too? Great, while you guys exchange numbers, don't forget to exchange saliva too!' _

"You are so adorable! I would love to take you out sometime. Date?" Maya said, her voice sweet.

'_Date. Date. Date. She's going on a date with him already, and she just met him. She's probably better than me anyway. She won't get raped by a desperate, screwed up, guy. She won't almost get Fang killed. She wouldn't be irresponsible and not contact her mother.' _

"As soon as you get out of here, I would love to take you to a date. Here's my number." Her teeth glinted, the same sarcastic tilt. Her eyes read, '_No biggie. I'm going to score this guy. This is almost funny, how we match up so great.' _Except it wasn't funny. Except for the fact that I wasn't in on the joke. Except for the fact that I was left out.

Oh crap.

_A/N: Thank you very much for reading! I have tried updating as fast as I can. Thank you to all of those who waited patiently for me and my slow typing abilities. :D I'm going to keep updating every week, I suppose, so stay tuned for the next chapter on __Maximum Ride: The LIfe of High School __! Read On! ~NicoDiAngelo32_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: So, recently, I have made a new fanfic based off the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus series. If you guys ship Pernico and like those series, check it out! Thanks. The story is called :The Calm Before the Storm. Or you can check it out on my profile. :D Now, here's the chapter you all have been waiting for! Read on!_

"She's so _ugh!" _I groaned to Iggy. Iggy's muffled response caught me off guard. He was laying eagle spread on my bed while I spun around in frustrated circles on my spinny chair. I nudged him with my toe. He raised his head out of my pillow. "Max…." He mumbled something again. "You have been complaining about her for the last 20 minutes. Stop bitching. You're better than that." I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly and felt my face flame.

"What?! How?!" I shrieked. Iggy flipped over and sighed, gazing up to my ceiling. "Maxie, you have _got _to grow up. Don't you see that Fang likes you as much as you like him? Maya, Bridgid, Lisa…. he doesn't like them. He likes you for being unique so _stop _turning into those prissy clingy girls. Stop being jealous. It's annoying." I felt Iggy's bluntess twist my insides up. He clambered up and wrapped his gangly frame around me. "But you're still lovable." I felt his freaking pearls of wisdom echo around in my head like annoying voices.

I knew I was being irrational and jealous all the time. '_Not my fault he's a girl magnet...' _ I muttered to myself. Standing up and getting vertigo from spinning way too much, I stumbled over to Iggy. "How many more days until the Halloween dance?" Iggy paused from fiddling with my Mickey Mouse alarm and said, "About 5 days." I nodded. Was I even going to the dance? I didn't know. He put my alarm down and started fiddling with my desk supplies. "There's a party at the orphans' house tonight, you know." He said casually. I could tell by his body language that he was waiting to see my response.

"That's cool." I murmured. Rolling his eyes he pulled me down in the bed. "Are you going?" he demanded. I wanted to be cool. I wanted not to be clingy about Fang. '_Fang isn't mines. I don't own him. Yet.' _I smiled brightly. "Yeah. Of course." Iggy grinned a feral smile. I suddenly felt worried. "If you're going, than that means that you're going to have to get all fancied up, Maxie-poo." My eyes darted to the top of his head. I was pretty sure that he had grown devil horns in the past few seconds.

!

"You are going to die." they said somberly. I gripped my seat handles. Gulping, I tried to find an exit. '_Narnia… if you can hear me…. right now would be a good time to appear in my closet.' _Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and JJ stood in front of. '_Great. The Fashion Police Squad is finally complete.' _They all stood ramrod stiff in front of me. "What is this garbage?!" JJ shrieked. Iggy swooned and dramatically held his hand to his forehead. Nudge clicked her tongue sympathetically as she flipped through the clothes in my closet. Angel clasped my hands and announced, "Since Max here is a hopeless tomboy, we're going to go get makeovers."

I winced. I really regretted saying yes to the party. The shoved me headfirst outside my room. "What kind of party is this anyway? Why do we need to dress up so much?! Isn't it a casual party?" They all looked at me strangely. "Yeah, but you have no clothes to wear, casual party or not."

I flung my head on my desk. Hugging myself, I said tinily, "You can't make me." They grinned deviously and all lunged forward.

!

"Perfect! You guys are perfect!" I crossed my arms and jutted my hip out to one side. The designer lady was squealing about how "cute" and "perfect" we were. She had on way too much eye makeup and was wearing an unflattering dress. The Fashion Patrol and I got shoved the into into the abstract, suburban-y, modern building. The girls cooed over the small items of clothing, and I wrinkled my nose.

"You are absolutely _perfection! _You kids are exactly what we're looking for. Today, you see, you can get complete makeovers- _free!' _the lady trilled. She jabbed her finger over her shoulder. The sign read, '_U Do's: Tomorrow Styles Today!' _I blanched. Her high pitched voice continued to ring, growing shriller and shriller with excitement. My eyes glanced over to her nametag. Charlize. "Um, ma'am, I just want some jeans and maybe a shirt?" She flapped her hands in my face and ignored me. "Oh my goodness! Honey! You look like a hot mess! I'm going to have to give you over to Anton…" She gave me a pitying look, like wearing sweat pants was a crime.

Iggy did a weird little cheer and shoved me to this _man. _He had on a masterpiece of eyeliner, blonde hair, red contacts, and was wearing all black. I stumbled as he wordlessly pushed me into a chair. He grimaced at my hair quietly. Holding up a strand of my frizzy, oily, dead-end hair, he glared at me like, '_Really dude, really?' _Anton grabbed a bundle of my hair and rolled his eyes at me.

!

"Woah." All of them chorused. I smirked. Shaking out my hair I said, "I kinda like it." It felt weird. My long, curly, blonde hair that had reached to my butt was replaced by a glossy, straight, short bob. It wasn't exactly short. It reached mid-back and the had cute bangs. There was a hot pink stripe in my hair, and it attracted eyes. Smiling, I fluffed my hair. It felt fascinating. Anton hissed in a low voice, "Max. We're not done." I grinned. Over the first few awkward minutes, I had coaxed Anton to speak. We both found out our mutual interest in anime, and we chattered relentlessly.

I glanced over to the fashionable trio that were squealing in pitches that left my eardrums bleeding. Nudge was twirling around and taking pictures of herself. She had on a short, black and white dress that made her legs seem miles long and her eyes huge. She had gotten her frizzy uncontrollable hair flattened, and had a bleached streak of white. She looked pretty, and met the standards of a model easily. Darting over to JJ, my eyes widened in surprise. She seemed to be breaking out the rebel/prankster girl look. JJ had on super-skinny midnight jeans and purple high top Converse. She had a suspenders on with her white V-neck. Her blonde hair was swept up in a simple pony tail. I beamed at her. Rolling her eyes at me, she teasingly tugged on the pink streak in my hair. She joined Iggy outside, who was sipping on Starbucks and complaining how hot it was. Angel looked like… well… an angel. She had on a simple white T shirt and a fashionable tutu. Her pure blonde hair fluttered around her shoulders and graced her eyes. She didn't look 17. She looked like a really tall, innocent, freshman.

I laughed. Angel as innocent was an oxymoron. They all seemed to be ready but me. Rolling my neck around to take the cramp out, I said to Angel, "What time does the party start?" Angel clapped her hands and breathed, "6:00." She looked so excited. A smile tugged my lips up. I sometimes forgot what age she was when she beamed at me. Anton flipped his fringe impatiently. Gritting his teeth, he flicked the edge of my sweat pants.

I threw my hands up in a what-am-I-supposed-to-do gesture. I trailed after Anton into a large, jammed, room. Closets adorned the neat setting and teenage girls glitched around attempting to find something suitable. Strolling in, he flipped through several racks and whisked away. '_What in the world is he doing? It doesn't even look like he's trying to find something.' _I pondered. Snarky looks were sent in my direction and I sneered back. My sweat pants weren't _that _bad. Were they?

Anton threw an article of clothing at me. It was a denim shirt. I frowned. '_I'm pretty sure I made something like this in art, back in 2nd grade when I chopped up my backpack and painted it blue.' _Shrugging, I threw it over my arm. Anton threw a black skater skirt at me. I cussed quietly. '_And here come the heels...' _He threw me black sneakers. The were low top and comfy. I caught them easily. No heels? Check. No pain? Check. No utter humiliation, failure, and pure embarrassment? Big check. I smiled at Anton. He gave me a tiny smile like, '_Whatever._' Giving me a bear hug, he shoved me towards the changing room. Doing a little funky dance to the changing room, I ignored the weird looks.

!

"Excuse me… pardon me… watch the arm there… yeah hi…" I said to everyone. This place was full of high school kids who I had know recognition of. Dodging a sloppily making out couple, I eye-searched for a _person _I would know. This place was huge. I thought it was going to be 10-15 people with some music and then that was it. Apparently not. The orphan's house was _huge. _I oogled the large statue of Aphrodite and Eros that towered over everyone. I narrowly dodged the ice sculpture of a swan and tripped over someone's foot. This place was _unbelieveable. _When I had found out that Maya was an orphan, I had thought of a tight, cozy, compact home. This was a basic mansion. She had a pond, and farm animals, and _everything. _

Absentmindedly twisting a strand of my hot pink hair, I took a seat at the bar. As I sat down, an overwhelming smell of mint filled my mind. I cursed. I swiveled around at breakneck speed. I thumped my head (that wasn't the only thing pounding) on a freaking rock. I could hear his smile before I could see it. Fang wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up. I stayed like that for a few seconds, with my nose shoved up in his minty shirt. Pushing him away, I gazed at him critically. "Why are you out of the hospital? It's barely been a week." He grinned. His bruises were barely visible and he seemed healthy again, his cheeks light with color. He didn't seem to be in pain whatsoever. "I heal really fast. Apparently, I was up and running and they decided I was okay enough to be let out." I was tempted to lift his shirt up to check his wound. Running his hand through my hair, I felt my cheeks ignite. "What's with the new look?" he teased. I flipped my hair and said in a prissy voice, "Pink is the new black, duh!" He laughed. "When did you get here?" He grinned. "A few minutes before you." I nodded. A song started thumping further down the house. I heard a hoot and a bunch of hollers.

A petite girl twirled up to us."HEY! HOW'S THE PARTY?!" Maya yelled over the loud music. I nodded. I felt a sour look grace my face. Fang nodded with a blank expression. '_Maya, Bridgid, Lisa…. he doesn't like them. He likes you for being unique, so stop turning into those prissy clingy girls. Stop being jealous. It's annoying." _Iggy's voice echoed. I breathed out slowly. "IT'S GOOD! THANKS FOR THE INVITE!" I screamed back. She laughed. I paused. I had finally noticed her hair. It was no longer curly and long like my old hairstyle. It was done into a short, spiky, pixie cut. She looked like a Tinker Bell gone bad.

She was dressed in a short wool dress that was very clingy. Throwing her arms around me, she screamed in my ear, "THANKS FOR COMING. I REALLY APPRECIATE THE GESTURE!" I laughed, which got even more drowned out. She beamed at Fang and winked at him, making the call-me motion. '_Don't be jealous don't be jealous don't be jealous… ' _I chanted. Fang hooked his finger in my skirt loop and dragged me closer to him. I could hear his steady, but quick, heartbeat. His arms shrouded me and I sniffed his mint smell. He casually stood there, sipping on his Coke, his arms around me. I could feel every muscle, every breath, and every heartbeat. I felt flustered and sheepish, almost. I saw Iggy whisk by with a perverted look on his face. I batted him on the arm. That boy was going to kill me.

I snorted. Fang pushed his can onto the polished countertop and twirled me around. I was facing him and he towered over me with an amused expression. He gracefully, almost like a fluid, presented himself dancing. I cringed. Dancing meant one thing. Dancing meant me tripping. Me tripping meant several deaths. Several deaths meant the zombie apocalypse. I trailed hopelessly after him, trying not to step on feet. Finally arriving upon the dining room, I saw a large crowd surround Star. Her blonde hair and frigid eyes were complemented with a frosty blue dress. She moved quickly, like she drank too much Red Bull or something. She looked like Elsa from Frozen, but much more colder, snootier, and more hyper. She twirled around this poor lanky boy who looked like he could barely keep up. I found Kate's melodious laugh. She wore simple attire, jeans and a pretty shirt. Yet, I noticed in envy that she looked fabulous. "Star! Take it easy on Hans!" I grinned. So this was the last orphan. Hans Gunther Hagen. He looked a few years older than me. He dodged Star's demanding arms and nearly tripped out of the dance.

Fang grabbed my hand. He started dancing. I sputtered indulgently. How many secret talents did this guy _have? _He moved almost in a syrupy motion. Sweet, sensational, and seducing. His T shirt hugged his hips and his jeans didn't leave much to the imagination. I turned crimson. Fang smiled. "DANCE MAX!" he yelled in order to be heard. I make a face. He grabbed me in a bear hug and twirled me around. '_Oh my freaking Lord. God, if you can hear me, please save me from this utter hell.' _In a few minutes, I was breathless and sweaty from pumping along to the music. Fang's revealing dance had attracted several eyes (might I add that it was 99.9% female eyes?). The techno song had abruptly changed to a slow song. Wincing, I thought how much this was like a dance. Except it wasn't guys on one side girls on another. It was humping, gyrating, and _everything. _

The emo singer started wailing sappy lovey-dovey lyrics and I groaned. I was about to make a run for it when I got yanked in. The same arrogant, amused, handsome smirk beamed down on me. "You're not getting away this time, Max." he retorted. I pummeled his chest and got satisfaction to see him wince. Wrapping his arms on the edge of my hips, my hands naturally found my way to his neck. My breath was short, and I felt almost dizzy.

He pressed his chin to the crown of my head. "You still thinking about going to the dance with me?" he murmured. I froze. I honestly was wary of going. I would prefer to stay home and poke my eyeballs out with a stapler. "Yeah… I guess." I said truthfully. Maya's face flashed in my mind. My stupid mouth blurted, "Maya would look good with you."And ladies and gentleman, let's applaud for Max being an idiot. Thank you very much for your consideration!

Fang's feet clashed with mines. He laughed nervously. "What?" I clamped my mouth shut, worried that my stupidity would escape once again. I shoved my face into his shirt, not saying anything. Struggling to get my chin up, he looked me in the eye.

And then he kissed me.

He _kissed me._

'_Oh god. Oh god. Don't scream. Don't laugh. Don't hit him. Uhm… what should I do?! Should I run? What?!' _My thoughts were an incoherent mess. His plush lips were as soft as ever and his eyes were so gentle. I clutched his jaw, completely smoove and shaven. I inhaled him in. I devoured him was more like it. I felt a wolf whistle from the far left side of the room. I jerked away and my eyes darted everywhere, anywhere but Fang. My cheeks were on _fire. _I heard laughs and curious whispers. Fang smiled, so I could almost see the edge of his glinting teeth. "Do you know how long I have been wanting to do that, Max? You, little girl, are a piece of tempting, seductive, devil." I gaped and barked back, "You are an idiot." He laughed and I firmly nodded. Softly kissing the crown of my head, he said softly, "Maya asked me to the dance. I said no." I paused and my minds spluttered like an engine that wouldn't start.

"Oh." I finished lamely. "I feel bad for her. She's an orphan after all. But she _is _interested in me." he said cockily, wiggling his eyebrows. I groaned.

"EVERYBODY IN THE LIVING ROOM! WE'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE AND SPIN THE BOTTLE!" There were a lot of hoots. Fang solemnly grabbed my hand and held me close. His hand twined around mines, almost naturally. It was almost like a perfect fit.

"Come one. I have always wanted to play Truth or Dare with you, Maxie." Fang smiled.

Oh my God.

'_Truth or Dare?!'_

_A/N: Thank you for reading my latest chapter! That took a pretty long time to do, so sorry. So if you have noticed, I posted a note on one of my earlier chapters saying that you could ask me to write anything you wanted, but they had to meet the standards. These story suggestions that I have chosen are: One shots. Not lemons. And Maximum Ride. I have choosen 3. I have chosen one from loserslovereading, tritianstar1, and Canadian Otaku. Thank you for those 3 that I have decided to write one shots on! I'll be updating in about 1-2 weeks. Thank you! Read on! ~NicoDiAngelo32 _


	11. Chapter 11

"No." Silence. "Max, come on-" "-make me! I already said no." "-so lame..." I held my grip, my fingers straining. My arms felt like they were being torn from each other as I tightened my fingers. Fang's minty breath wafted near my neck. "Just- let…. GO!" he struggled out as he attempted to pull me away. I was wrapped around the orphan's kitchen counter, and I was beginning to make a scene. His grip strengthened and he tugged me away. After realizing he had successfully detached me from my beloved counter, he hefted me over his shoulder and ran to the living room.

I pummeled his rock hard back and shrilled, "Let me down! I'm not going to play some lame-ass truth or dare game!" He seemed deaf. Or he was ignoring me. I went with the first one. Iggy skipped slowly behind me, gleefully cackling. He ruffled my hair and skipped to the living room. "I swear to _God, Fang-" _I could practically hear his grin. He threw me on the couch.

I fixed my too-short skirt and patted down my pink highlight. Breathing hard, I controlled my urge to kill the merry crowd of high schoolers gathered in a circle. Fang flexed his arms a bit and swaggered to the circle. "Max, you weigh a ton. What have you been eating, _rocks?_" I snarked back with irritating tone, "No, why? Is your head missing some?"

Chortles came from the circle. Maya rolled her eyes and shifted herself on the carpet. Patting the empty spot next to her she called, "Max! Come sit and play! It's only _once, _Jesus, and it's not the end of the world!" I mumbled something about apocalypses and scooted to the spot next to her. Fang nudged me over. He raised his eyebrows and beamed down on me with his ultra-white-toothpaste-model teeth. I scrunched over until I was in between Maya and Fang.

I shifted, so I was fading back into the circle, hoping to fade completely out. Instead, Fang jarred me onto his lap. I felt my face go into flames. Several perverted, devious, smirks were pointed at me. Hell no. This boy wanted to die today. "Fang." I hissed. He seemingly patted my head and covered my mouth.

I flailed around, but to no avail. I was a freaking prison. '_I could always just elbow him, or try to kick him in his nuts...' _I had a vision to kill Fang… with passion. Tan arms wrapped around my waist. That forced me to lean back onto his chest. I wasn't saying that I _minded, _but it wasn't that I was totally down with the idea. I bit down on my lip until I was pretty sure I tasted blood.

I breathed. His chin rested slightly on my blonde hair. I stared down his Nikes socks and envisioned cutting off his feet. He wasn't making this easy for me. Not that he ever made anything easy for me.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he spoke. He leaned back on the wall behind him. "Are we going to get started? My girlfriend and I have things to do." he said, nonchalant. I froze. So did Maya. So did Iggy. And so did most of the female population. "_Girlfriend?" _Maya and I echoed. I was past the shock and I shot out of his lap like I was tasered.

Maya's smile was wide, but I could see the clench in her jaw. Fang smiled, and it seemed like he was gloating. "Max, babe, come sit down so we can get started." Iggy hooted and slapped the carpet repeatedly. He seemed to be heaving a laugh. '_Please die or laughing too hard. Please choke on your laugh and die.' _I prayed. "Yeah, _babe! _Sit down so we can get started!" Iggy called.

Fang grabbed my arms and locked me into the prison of Doom. I felt tiny as he cradled me in his arms. Nuzzling my hair he mumbled, "You smell like… cookies." He inhaled heartily and I gazed up at him. "You're one creepy bastard."

Maya clapped her hands and gave me a sideways glance. Cupping her mouth, she screamed, "Everybody SIT DOWN! Lets start!" Iggy snorted and tossed a cracker at me. Fang's arms tightened. Maya smiled. "I'm up first."

The rowdy crowd quieted down as she scanned the group. This was no longer a family-friend fun game of Truth or Dare; this was "Give-Us-Your- Deepest-Darkest-Secrets" and "Do-The-Most-Disgusting-Thing-We-Can- Think-Of". A broad, mischievous, grin graced her thin face. I leaned forward with anticipation. "Fang," she began and I felt Fang's body twitch, "truth, or dare?" I leisurely stretched my legs out and wrapped my hand around his knee. A little gesture. A gesture signifying that "you-better-be- careful". Fang smiled.

"Easy. Truth." Maya looked momentarily disappointed, but then her face went blank. She crossed her legs and announced, "Who do you have a _crush _on?" He rolled his eyes. He shook his fringe out of his dark eyes and snorted. "What is this, elementary?" A few girls jeered. "Well," he said slowly, taking his freaking time, "Right now, I am loving this one special girl." Dipping his chin into my already messed up hair, his calloused hands gripped mines. "She's really pretty, and tough…" Several girls leaned in to see if they were the "lucky" girl. Maya tilted her head in amusement, but her jaw was clenched. "And she absolutely hates my guts…" I felt my brows raise. I was pretty sure that no girl that Fang liked hated him.

I was really curious now. Star darted around the room, still as hyper as ever. She didn't seem to move fluidly, gracefully, she moved a little bit chunkily. "Well, you know, Max absolutely fits that category, don't you think?" Fang said, complete amusement on his face. Audible groans echoed around the room. I could feel Maya's gaze on me. Hard. Rock solid. Cold.

I squared my shoulders. I buried my nose in my knees and felt my cheeks fire up. I had absolutely _no _memory of every blushing so much. Fang grabbed a handful of Ritz crackers and cheerfully munched on them.

He was so _aggravating. _I stole a cracker and announced, "Next." This game was making me antsy. Fang stretched and I felt his lean stomach flex. "My turn." he said, his mischievous voice lacing through my ears. He playfully chomped on the collar of my shirt and I swatted him away. "Iggy," Fang sang, "-truth, or dare?" I could hear Iggy swallow. Iggy's pale eyes glinted and he snipped, "Dare."

Fang's dark laugh startled me. "I dare you to strip down to your boxers for the rest of the game." Everyone gave him a long look before giving out nervous laughs. Iggy's pale face grew even paler. He choked out a mumbled response that sounded like a, "You're gay, dude, I swear. I knew you have always loved me…" Iggy threw off his Rolling Stones T-Shirt. His pale, gangly, frame didn't look so _lanky _after he took off his shirt. He was lean, but was still skinny as hell. His ribs were slightly jutted out of his sides, and a red birthmark marked his shoulder. He paused for a second and cursed. He scooted in a circle and undid his belt. I could see several girls staring. I shuddered. Ari's wolfish frame was shaking with silent laughter.

Iggy threw off his pants in a flourish. His pokemon shorts hung off of his hips, as if they wanted to be somewhere else. Iggy threw his jeans at Fang and he narrowly ducked. Everyone laughed. Iggy looked flustered and tried to cover his body as much as possible. He shoved his reddish blonde hair between his knees and yelped, "Truth or freaking dare?!" And it went on from there. Each turn was more drastic and revolting than the last. I was praying to the gods that I wouldn't be choosen. Looking at the dares, it didn't look like they were going to ask me to do a simple hug a boy. Ari ended up running through the streets nearly naked, Star had to reenact Romeo and Juliet with Kate from their balcony, and poor Hans was forced to down a whole bottle of Coke without burping.

I twisted the hem of my shirt. Maya was going again. Some random girl from the high school a city away had forced Maya into a dangerous game of truth.

"Maya. I want you to go and kiss the boy who you like. On the lips" I could hear Maya squeak out a, "What?" Fang entwined his fingers with mines and I watched Maya sputter. She hissed at the seemingly blissful girl. The room quieted down and the tension in the room was reverting through my bones. She breathed out slowly, if preparing herself. I gripped Fang's hands, and I felt the callouses.

She weaved her way through the unruly crowd and whisked herself next to me. Her pixie cut made her face angular and she twisted a strand behind her ear. I considered standing up and "going to the bathroom". I knew that Maya like Fang. I was going to back down. I sat firmly in my spot, and Fang's grin was almost tangible. I let my eyes avert to the ground and I felt her hazel eyes bore into my head.

The room was deathly silent almost. Iggy was leaning in, and cheerfully munching on crackers, like this was a movie. He gangly frame jutted forward and he radiated enthusiasm. I felt a small hand grip my shoulder. My body coiled and I almost struck at the pale, shaky, arm. She quietly voiced, "Excuse me, please."

My eyes darted back and forth to her dull eyes, then back to her arms. '_What happened to not backing down?' _I stared her down. I wasn't going to move. Maya's hand pushed forcefully, her strength surprising me. She jerked me out of the way. I saw a flash of hazel, a glint of white, and everything froze. Maya was inches, mere _inches, _from Fang's elegant profile. With his face blank, his hand clenched her jaw. She gaped, and fumbled everywhere.

"I'm sorry, Maya. I am not interested." His lips curved up in the corner, almost in a disgusted look. He let go, and she was left to be a messy scrawled out girl, sprawled out on the carpet.

Something crinkled. Iggy stood up, rolling his eyes. His bare feet padded across the carpet as he crumpled his empty chip bag. "That escalated quickly." He droned on sarcastically. "Thanks for ruining the game, idiot. That's just awkward. Now that the game is over because of F-Nick here, can I _please _put my clothes back on?"

The crowd groaned collectively. I clambered my way out of his lap, my hands sweaty.

I stumbled out the room, my hands shaking. '_He just… threw her away. Tossed her, like her feelings were trash. What would he do to me, if he ever got bored of me?' _My nails dug into my skin as I clenched my arm. I trembled, grabbing a flimsy, plastic, scarlet cup. I swiveled around to the punch bowl, filling it almost to the brim. My shaking hand almost crumpled the cup, and spilling the contents. I felt a hard glare pound into my head, like a hammer on a nail. I scanned the room. Nobody.

I poured back the sweet, syrupy, liquid and crushed the cup under my fist. It tasted… off. Almost like a tangy, metallic, taste had been added in. It was almost on the cusp of disgusting. I had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. My head whirred. The room spun. '_Once he gets bored of you, he'll move on the next one. And the next one… and then the next.' _The blood rushed to my head. I downed the drink way too fast. I tinkling laugh surrounded me and a flash of gold swamped me. A pair of critical spheres met mines. "Max? Are you okay? You should sit down. To be honest, you look awful, and no offense." She twirled me around with her arms.

"Take a break or something, you look like you saw glimpse of your death in the future." She laughed, shoving me towards the grand, marble, staircase that spiraled around the towering chandelier. "Go to the bathroom and freshen yourself. Take a left and look for the first door on the right." I nodded.

I practically sprinted up the steps, tripping over a girl with scarlet hair. She gave me an annoyed look as I rubbed my shins. I muttered a half hearted "sorry" and journeyed on. My low cut socks continued to slip down my ankles, and I cursed. Shaking out my hands, I tried to loosen my muscles a bit. I reached a clean, not-really-noticeable door. My hand hovered over the door, and I pushed it open hesitantly. It was marble, like every other part of the house. The tiles on the floor were rock-hard, and cold as hell. My toes scrunched up and I steadied myself. Reaching for the sink, I fumbled with turning the faucet on.

I pulled my hair back. My knees almost buckled. My stomach clenched, and I felt an unfamiliar rising sensation. The splashing of crisp water echoed throughout the room. I tasted bile and panicked. I fell back, and the clearly _audible _thump resounded through the pristine bathroom. I almost felt bad for the clean bowl that was about the receive hell from me. I retched, but nothing came up. '_The drink. The weird tasting punch. Did it happen from there?' _I remembered. I wanted to throw up. I felt light-headed, almost a fizzy drunk feeling.

My vision almost whited out as the smell of bile reeked from my throat. I drew my hair back, my stomach rolling up more, even though there was nothing else to throw up. I felt my insides quiver.

My head rolled and thanked onto the cold tiles. An annoying, persistent, pounding echoed throughout my head. '_Food poisoning? Something weird I ate? I don't usually throw up like that…" _I groaned. Holding my aching stomach, I sat up. I crawled upright. Wiping my mouth, I spit into the bowl and flushed.

My hands slammed onto the counter and I steadied myself. My breath was dank, and so I rinsed it. I splashed my face with water, not even bothering to clean up the huge puddle on the floor. I swung the door open, stumbling everywhere. '_Crap. Did the punch get spiked?' _The realization hit me a bit too late. The metallic liquid was pumping through my blood.

My feet couldn't seem to find it's way forward. I let out a laugh, and my vision went double for a second. I knew I wasn't exactly thinking straight. I wanted, no, _needed, _sleep. I kicked open a door clumsily and laughed. This was so funny. I warbled out the Dora the Explorer theme song off key and stumbled into the room. I gasped in mock delight when I saw a bed and I jumped on, scattering pillows everywhere. I twirled around, my brain hazy.

I shifted, kicking the headboard. My head met the edge of a nightstand, causing pain toe rupture. I screamed, the piercing noise fading into a laugh. The taste of bile was still in my mouth. The nightstand with a lava lamp spilled over, crashing everywhere. The green liquid in the lamp erupted all over the floor. Glass was shattered all over the carpet. I laughed. "Ew. That's gross." I said, my delusioned thoughts echoing out. the nightstand drawer was jammed open, and a neat stack of paper was there, undefended. A small, binded, worn-out notebook was there. I flung out all of the contents, laughing, having fun.

A grip tightened on my hair suddenly. "What are you doing. In. My. Room?!" I voice trilled. I turned around to see a pissed off Tinkerbell towering over me.

"Maya?"

_A/N: To all my readers, all I can say is, "sorry". It was almost 3 weeks since the last time I updated. To be honest, there are many reasons why I didn't update. Over here in my school district, the grades came out about a week ago. My grades were pretty low, and my parents are the type that wants their child to get good grades. So when I discovered I had several B's, I was forced to drop everything but my studies. I literally dropped all my hobbies such as playing piano, writing, reading, drawing, and so on. And I know that's not the best excuse ever, but it was a hell of a pain over here. I'm going to try to write more, and write faster too. Sorry about the inconvenience. :3 Read On! ~ NicoDiAngelo32_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Congratulations to Loserslovereading who got chosen for her/his oneshot! I have written the one shot, which is about 4,500 words. The plot has a darker theme, and is labeled M. Go and check it out, if you want! It is called "Maximum Ride: Abusive Love". I will be starting on the next one shot soon. Thanks! Read On!- NicoDiAngelo32_

The nightstand drawer was jammed open, and a neat stack of paper was there, undefended. A small, binded, worn-out notebook was there. I flung out all of the contents, laughing, having fun.

A grip tightened on my hair suddenly. "What are you doing. In. My. Room?!" I voice trilled. I turned around to see a pissed off Tinkerbell towering over me.

"Maya?"

I smiled dopily. Her nails dug into my skull. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" She repeated, her fingers sinking deeper.

I winced and beamed at her. "Maya!" I screamed, causing her to cringe. I tackled her, swarming her with my limbs.

We tumbled to the floor. My eyes were closing, and I was starting to feel quite exhausted. I dipped my head in the nook of her neek. She attempted to rip me off of her. I clung to her, and whined every few seconds.

She swiped her hand, absolutely incredulous. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I sprawled out on the floor, and started stretching. I wobbled up, giggling every few seconds.

Maya scowled at the mess. "You went through my _room?" _Her shoes crunched on the broken glass from the lava lamp. I smiled. "Yes. Your stuff is very interesting." I said politely.

"Okay, you are _drunk. _And crazy. And bitchy. Get out of my house." She said shortly. I paused, stumbling up. I twirled around, saying brightly, my mind blurred, "I'm really sorry about Fang, ya' know? It sucks that he likes me better than you. I mean, it may be obvious that i'm better than you, but to actually show it to your _face! _" I laughed raciously.

Through my tunneled passage of thoughts, I could decipher the whites of her eyes, and her large hazel eyes. Her back turned to me, and she began earnestly sweeping up all the scattered pages on the floor, her hands daintily picking over the glass.

"Oh my god, you actually thought I liked him? That's _so _funny… and gross. I mean, why would I ever like him? I'm just some lowly," She ripped a page, "stupid," She muttered, crumpling them under her dwindling fingers, "peasantly orphan who will be forever alone. I'll never have real friends. I'll never have a family. I'll never be able to be _loved." _With the last words, her hand had crunched on a chunk of glass.

The shard glinted dangerously in the afternoon sun. Piercing her palm, a bead of scarlet blood trickled down the hunk of glass. It was silent as the rays of sun bounced off the shard.

I pursed my lips. "Well. that's true." Silence ensued. "_What?!" _She whispered incredulously. I shrugged, as if to say 'that's-what-you-said-not -me". She snapped. Lunging forward, she backhanded me, her moves sharp and quick.

The thunderous crack echoed. My cheek felt hazily cold, and I felt the pain seep in. I could feel the rising of the welt already. My cheek was still turned, as if I couldn't comprehend her actions yet.

I clumsily swept my leg out, and my clumsy movements tripped her. She slammed onto me, quickly gaining control of the situation. She smacked my head onto to the plush white carpet. Her hair hung over me, barely concealing her frenzied eyes.

Her knees were painfully shoved up against my arms and her legs pinning my waist down. I was immobile in my drunken state. She shrieked, "You are such an ungrateful _bitch!"_ She looked like she was ready to tear her hair out.

"You have _everything! _Parents, siblings, friends, a boyfriend… and you always mutter on and _on _about your _stupid _problems!" She screamed out a laughter. It was almost a mixture of tears and maniacal laughter.

"You're always so up in the clouds! Get a _hold _of yourself. You're not some queen! Stop acting like you're _all that!" _

I sat paralyzed, completely terrorized by her sudden angry outburst. Her eyes glinted. "I deserve your place." She whispered. Cackling, like she just found the most important shred of information on earth. "I deserve your place. I deserve the love and attention. Have you ever been stranded before, Maximum?"

I winced. Did everyone pull out the full name when they were trying to make a point? She continued, not even realizing that I was barely listening. I struggled to move, but her grip tightened. "Do you _know _what's it like to have been reminded over and over, every goddamned second of your life that the people that _made_ you decided to desert you? And to grow up with strangers, and to be passed down to every orphan house, like some unwanted, pitied, dog? No, Max, you don't. You have everything in life." She paused, as if waiting for the climax.

"That's why _I _deserve your place." She repeated. Shifting under her, I squinted at her rimmed eyes and mangy hair. Illuminated hands came from above, and wrapped around my neck. I felt like vomiting again. I struggled for air, but my drunken state refused to let me fight. I felt drowsy, like I was falling asleep.

I heard heavy breathing from above me as my vision tunneled. I heard mumbled chants as my stomach twisted and my mind blanked out. My lungs strained, and the grip around my neck tightened. I thrashed lamely, until I gave out. My eyelids drifted.

'_Dear God. Whatever happens to me, at least let Maya live peacefully." _I thought, and I blinked out. Sharp, hazel eyes piercing my eyelids were all I remembered as I passed out.

!

'_Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch...' _I muttered. Lights danced in front of my eyes. I shuffled around, and felt restraints. I panicked, going into overdrive. My eyes snapped open, and I struggled. A beeping noise went crazy beside me, and picked up speed. I was strapped to a bed like a test rat, and I wanted out _now. _I blinked quickly and attempted to yank my restrained limbs out from the tight velcro.

The fluorescent lights stabbed into my eyes. An unnatural smell wafted over to me, almost making me vomit. My stomach rolled. Shuffled footsteps rapidly pattered over the rubbery floor. Whispers entered my head like screams.

"_Shit! _Get me the hell out of the restraints, _now!_" I screamed. My futile struggle became more docile as I shut my eyes. '_Okay. Breath. Think. Relax. Restraints, chemicals, beeping, restraints, chemicals, beeping… calm down. Hospital. Hospital. Relax.' _I chanted the same words in my head like a mantra.

My whole body ached and I wanted to destroy the bed I was laying in. The velcro was digging it's way into my skin. My shoulders raised up to block my ears, and knees were trying to curl. To my left, I heard several machines going into overdrive, beeping at a terrifying rate.

"You need to grab the painkillers, _now. _She's going to be in hell if you don't get it. " A resounding voice snarled. I heard murmurs of "Grab her mother-" and "-she's getting up-" and "-quick recovery." I shrieked, popping my eyes open, "Let me _out!" _Cold hands pinned me down. A familiar clicking sound echoed on my right.

I calmed down. My thrashing ceased. Burning hands met my cheeks. "Max, baby, calm down. Mommy is here. Come on baby, breath." My breathing was still rapid, like when you cry so hard and you can't seem to stop. The thin hospital gowns clung to my sweat.

The cold hands let go of me as I blindly searched for my mother. I didn't want to open my eyes to see the disaster that was seemingly before me. My mother clasped me in her arms, and I could feel her body wracked with sobs.

"Mommy." I said quietly. On normal terms, I would've been embarrassed for being too affectionate, but I was sore all _over. _I shook. The machine slowed to a moderate pace, and I heard mutters. My mother smoothed my hair back. Her feathery touch was all I desired right now.

My eyes cracked open, and they felt swollen. I examined the almost clear hospital gown, and the tiny blue dots on them. Several needles protruded into me, taped down. Tubes, machines, wires, chemicals, were everywhere.

My breathing picked up. I had gashes all over my arms. They were in a cutting motion, and were horizontal. They were swollen, and were crusted with dried blood.

I shuddered and threw off my thin blanket. My pale legs were bandaged, and blood seeped through, like scarlet petals on snow. My body felt cold.

"What happened?" I throated, my voice cracking. I licked my chapped lips, preparing for the worse. '_Okay, remember what happened? Think back. Party, truth or dare, punch. The punch. The memories are a little bit hazy… what happened? Maya's room.' _That was all I could remember.

I was still fuzzy on the memories, and I seemed to be misplacing something. A bulking, male, nurse peeped through the door. "Jack, there's a young man outside, protesting to come in."

The nurse looked peeved. "Do you happen to know him? Tall, pale, wears lots of black?" He leaned against the door, his eyebrows raised.

"He is very… persuasive. He said that his name is Nich-" "Nicholas Castla." I said quietly, my hands crunching the sheets. The nurse nodded, and looked uneasy. "The kid has been waiting there for almost a whole day. Found him last night, sleeping in the waiting room."

My toes curled. "Can you let him in please, sir?" I whispered, my throat dying from dehydration. The bulking man peered at me through his glasses, and I immediately thought to Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry… unless he is related to you… I can't let him in…." He said sympathetically. I needed Fang. In my darkest times, I needed him. And I wanted him _now. _My eyes darted over go my mother. Lapsing her bony hands over mine, she said professionally, "He's her fiance. Please let him in."

He didn't blink. The fact that I looked almost 22 years old made it possible for me to have a fiance. He skidded out of the room, and I hugged the blanket to my frail shoulders.

My cutted arms made me want to vomit. It hurt like hell when I moved. As the room slowly cleared out, I stared ahead. My mother sat quietly in the chair provided in the corner.

"Max, if you can tell me what _happ-_" I cut her off coldly. "I don't, mom. I don't know what happened." She squinted out the window, her bony hands overlapping each other. "Who, Max? Can you at least tell me who did this to you?" Her luscious eyes bore into mine. My thoughts flashed to Maya. She had the exact eyes as my mother. and the same blonde hair as my father.

_Should _I tell her about Maya? Flashes of images swept through my mind. Her sharp claws digging into my neck. The pristine glass trickling down her fair skin. Her fierce, maniacal, desire to kill me.

I sat up, rubbing my bandaged ankles. I felt like I could possibly vomit. "I need to go to the bathroom." I murmured quietly. My mother's head snapped to me. "Oh, honey, I mean… you're going to have trouble walking… and all those tubes…" She said. She chewed on her lip. Her eyes darted to something above me.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I repeated, much louder. Her lip wobbled for a second, and she shakily stood up. "Alright Max. You can go to the bathroom. Walk to the end of the hall where the coolers are, and then walk left, alright?"

I nodded and hastily ripped the tubes and needles out of my skin. My mother looked sickly, like she couldn't bear watching me. My bare feet padded the cold rubbery floor. The hospital gown draped below my knees.

Without saying a word, I slipped on the Converse laying near the door. I silently opened the door, and strolled out the door. My legs were shaky, as if they couldn't exactly support themselves anymore.

Scratching my arm, I padded down the hall. I glanced through some of the rooms with open doors. My eyes caught the two white doors with the men and women signs. I pushed the women's door open, peeping in.

It was a one-stall bathroom. I breathed. I didn't want to encounter or socialize with anyone today. Locking the door, I scanned the mocking decor. The happy yellow suns embroidering the pastel walls didn't exactly improve my mood.

My eyes darted around the room. Meeting my own hazel eyes in the mirror, I stared. I stood there for the count of 10 before lurching forward to the sink, I upchucked everything I had. I dry heaved, my gag reflex going into overdrive. While I vomited, tears streamed down my cheeks. They mixed with the salty concoction, making me retch.

Tears poured down my cheeks, salting my lips, and crawling down my neck. I was blinded.

I gripped the edge of the sink. Looking up again, I shuddered. I knew I looked horrendous, but this was absolutely frightening. My arms were covered in long gashes that were slightly reddened, and looked provoked.

They looked _fresh, _and _opened. _I could see where the nurses applied antibacterial cream. The crust of my skin was brownish red, and lined the plastic looking flesh. They ran all around my arms, like beastly gashes. I didn't even want to see my legs.

But the worse part was my face. Around my neck were deep, purple, bruises. They were shaped as fingers: thin, long, dwindling fingers. Exactly like Maya's. I never wanted to kill someone so badly.

My hand shook as I touched my neck. It still was sore. I froze. I smashed my lips together so that I wouldn't scream. My beautiful, precious, unruly hair was _cut off. _

The long, blonde, hair that hung almost to my waist was chopped off. My hands were a blur as the trembled. I touched the sharp uneven edges of my hair. It was about shoulder length now. The edges looked like they were cut with something sharp, other than scissors. The pink streak that I was so proud off was nearly severed off. I covered my mouth and breathed through my clasped hands. My chest heaved.

_My blood, _my own very blood, singed the edge of the locks. The blood was dried over the tips. I pulled at my hair, and screamed. The shrill pitch rung. I slammed my hands on the counter, chest heaving. A few seconds later, pounding knocks shook the door.

"Max! It's me! Come on babe, breath, I am here. I'm here." A wheedling voice called through the white door. Fang. His voice was swarmy with desperation. It sounded like he was leaning on the door.

"Please. Max. Baby, open the door. I'm here for you, okay? Just open the door." I heard fast-paced footsteps echo down the hall.

"Sir? Who are you?" There was a scurry of noises. "-step away-" I heard, and then there was scuffling. A key was rammed into the door, and I crawled away. The key twisted, throwing the door open. Two security guards held down Fang while he struggled to move. Curse words flew out of his mouth.

"Max!" He thundered. A nurse held a key in her hand. She reached her arm out. "Hey, Max. I'm here to help you, alright? Come here, step outside." I shook. The nurse's eyes were filled with false pity, and mocking happiness.

My eyes darted to Fang. He snarled, his feet flying through the air. I pushed past the nurse, to her surprise, and tackled Fang. We both slammed into the wall, and I laughed into his wrinkled shirt. His hair was tousled and his eyes weary. He yanked his hands from the security guards and wove his hands through my hair. Shock flashed through his face as he fingered my short locks.

He pursed his lips and leaned into me. His chest heaved. My small arms wrapped around him. He was cold, colder than I was.

The nurse in the baby blue suit smiled gently. "Come on. Let's get you back to your room. We don't want any running around in the hallways. I nodded, and treaded down the brown carpet. Fang trailed behind me, as if he couldn't quite trust me to walk by myself.

I whisked by several rooms. 302… 303… 304… Not paying attention whatsoever, a warm body tackled me. My mother's fierce stance shocked me. "I heard you scream." She confirmed tightly.

I paled. "You _heard _that?" She didn't reply, but gave me an agitated look. "Are you _okay_?" She said between tightened teeth. I saw her shoot me a "you-are-so-grounded" look. I smiled, and gripped her arm. She flashed to Fang, and hugged him. Her head barely reached his shoulder, I noticed.

Fang laughed, and patted her head "Hey, Mrs. Martinez." I lazily grinned, fingering my gown. I started down the hall, and noticed an open door. My eyes darted in for a second, and I froze. My eyes met brown ones. Brown eyes that resembled mine exactly.

The girl with the nulled hazel eyes had tight, pristine, bandaged wrapped around her arms and legs. Her face was completely endorsed in bandages, and all that stuck out were random tufts of blonde hair.

My breathing picked up. My mother's smiled dropped off. She traced my line of vision and looked at Maya. Her eyes flashed, comparing her bandages to mine. It looked like we had the exact same injuries.

My mother shook in fury. Valencia Martinez probably never as scary as she did now.

She pointed a shaking hand at the petite girl, veins flashing. "Was she…? Did _she hurt you?_" My mother whispered. She sounded disbelieving. Almost crashing through the room, she screamed, "You little-!" Fang held her back. They struggled, and I could see Fang wrestling to keep her down properly. I gripped her arm. '_Is this actually happening?!' _I thought ferociously. "Mom, listen! Hey, it's okay! Calm down!" I pleaded. I thought to a few minutes ago, where I was wishing this girl dead, and now I was pleading for her safety. I snorted mentally. I was such a hypocrite.

Maya sat there, boring here eyes into me. Several nurses flooded the room. I could see some security. The all pinned my mother down to the floor. She screamed, curses flying out of her mouth. "You-...my daughter… you little ungrateful-...!"

She hissed, "What's your name?!" The nurses snarled, "Get her out. People are listening." My mother screamed the question over. "What's her name?!"

A gentle assistant knelted near my chained mother. "I'm so sorry, but we can't tell you that confidential information." Her eyes narrowed as the guards made a boundary around her.

"Maya." A soft voice spoke from the bed. All necks snapped towards that small, frail body on the bed. She seemed like a broken, freaky, barbie doll. Everyone froze. "Ride." She whispered.

"Maya Ride. My name is Maya Ride." She repeated. My mother curled her fingers. My knees almost buckled. '_Ride?! Like Jeb Ride? Like _MAX _Ride?' _

My mother heaved a sob. Her usually pretty face seemed thunderous. The security shipped her outside. Fang tugged my arm, with his face saying, "it's not worth it".

I skidded outside, slamming Maya's door close. My mother was already down the hall, and I could hear scuffling. She yanked her jacket over her shoulders and stood up straight.

"I'm very _sorry _to bother you. I won't cause any trouble." She snapped. I never have seen my her so agitated. Fang, in his short black shirt, took my mother and smiled a charming smile.

"That's right. She won't cause any more trouble." She grimaced, and shoved her purse over her shoulder. Stalking down the hall, I breathed out loudly. Nurses flooded the floor in their baby blue suits. I felt like I was immersed in clouds and endless sky. A male grabbed my arm. His blue eyes pierced mine. "You," he said, twirling me around, "-need to get back in bed."

Rolling my eyes, I followed him down the hall. I was already getting used to setting, after endless walks up and down. He swept a hand through his blonde hair. "No more getting up until Doctor Nguyen says you can, alright? It's been a loud day, and i'm exhausted, and so are you. So you need to go to sleep, okay?"

I rolled my eyes. His patronizing tone drove me crazy. I stepped through the door where my mother sat in the corner. Fang stood silent as ever, leaning against the wall. Waving at the nurse, I closed the door after me.

Climbing in my bed, not even looking at my mother, I closed my eyes. Cracking one of my eyes open, I glanced at Fang. He winked, smiling softly. His smile was tight, but it said 'we'll talk about this later'. I smiled back at his dark eyes, and shoved the blanket up my neck.

"Fang." My mother said quietly. I snapped to attention, although my body position was relaxed. I needed to look like I was drifting to sleep. "I need to use the phone. Excuse me." I heard shuffling and opened my eyes a crack.

She was dialing on the phone, clicks piercing the the silence. After a few rings, a voice answered, "Hello?" It was a deep, male voice, that seemed some what recognizable.

I heard a shaky laugh come from my mom. Fang quickly left the room, muttering about "privacy" and "food". My mother clasped her hand to her mouth as laughs threatened to spill out. "Hello, Jeb. It's me, Valencia." Tears were on the brink of her eyes.

I heard silence. A fuzzy response came. "No, Jeb, she's okay. Something just came up, that's it." She said fondly, smiling at me. I shut my eyes all the way. No need to get caught.

After a jumbled response coming from my father, I heard her drop the bomb.

"Yeah. That's nice, Jeb. Actually, I called because I wanted to talk about our daughter." I heard a loud response emit from the beige hospital phone.

"Max? I thought you said everything was alright." Jeb said. I heard a loud bang on the other side, and winced. I got my clumsiness from my father.

"Well. Yes. She's okay." She said chunkily, as if she had trouble choking out the words. Tears rolled down her tanned skin, years of wrinkles and scars marking her skin.

I was shocked to see her cry. I had only seen her cry 3 time in my life. My mother was a strong lady, who could support herself.

My heart thudded, and I feared that she could hear it. She choked out a sob.

"_No, I am not talking about Max. I'm talking about our other daughter, if you remember her. Maya Ride?" _

_**A/N: Hey there, my beautiful readers. Although this chapter did take me about a month to write, I wrote 2 times as much as I normally do in a regular chapter. :) By the way, like the cliffhanger? Mwahaha… enjoy. Little things are happening at my school, and i'm not sure if my mood affected what I wrote. I was about to put some pretty dark stuff in this chapter. I'm a little bit down right now, but no worries! I'll get this baby up and running soon enough! But for now, I suppose you'll have to wait for the next chapter, am I right? Stay tuned for chapter 13! Thanks for reading! Read on! ~NicoDiAngelo32**_


End file.
